Better Late Than Never
by IAlwaysQuiteLikedYou
Summary: NOW UNDER MAJOR REVISION. When Meg comes into Guy's life, Guy has a chance to redeem himself. But he's not the only one who had a tough life. He and Meg will sooner or later realize that they need each other for the trials along the road. True love is never easy, but will Guy and Meg have what it takes to be together, no matter the cost?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Chained like Animals, Punished like Criminals

 **I am so sorry that I had to delete this story from the fandom. I realized that there were a lot of things that I found that I didn't like, so I decided to do a revision. Rest assured, I have the story, but under major editing. I will add new chapters, add more things, and get rid of some things, but the plot is still the same-Guy finding redemption. Again, apologies. I hope you all understand!**

A throng of people, mostly women, gathered together on the front castle steps at Isabella's request for an assemblage. When Isabella entered the platform through the doors and looked at the multitude, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed happily to herself. This was the perfect day and opportunity to prove to the unconvinced crowd that she, a female, could display exceptional qualities as leader and ruler of Nottingham. She addressed them thus:

"Our former sheriff governed Nottingham most sadistically. Therefore, if you elect me sheriff of this city, I will decrease the number of taxes, reduce the amount of deaths, and, most importantly, improve the lives of women. To authenticate my assurances, I will demonstrate my qualities fit for a sheriff right now."

The people made way for two soldiers, who dragged a young woman on the steps. She wore an indigo-colored dress, the length of which reached her feet. Her dark brown curls, flowing like ocean waves, reached the middle of her back. Her hands were tightly rope-bound behind her. She pursed her rosy lips as she tried to free herself from the itchiness which the rope produced. Seeing that this was useless, she held her chin and broad shoulders high, like she was empress of the world and everyone had to bow down before her and offer her their allegiance. Her bright olive-green eyes shot deathly glares at a man, who stood at the top of the stairs near Isabella. He wore a crimson tunic, over which hung a golden surcoat with black fur edging the sides. Covering his honey-gold stockings were high, black leather boots. His curly hair was the color of sand and his eyes the color of cinnamon. He had his arms crossed while gazing lazily at the surroundings about him until Isabella spoke again.

"Meg Bennet, you have been accused of refusing any of the suitors your father offered you. What have you to say for these heinous acts?"

"My lady, one was a drunken sod, the other the brains of a donkey, and the next one a mummy's boy!" the woman protested. Some people in the crowd snickered at the woman's words, but Isabella raised her hand to silence them.

"And, recently, you bribed another suitor with money which you stole from your father so he could go to York and leave you alone. That suitor is standing next to me right now, quite unhappy."

"Lord Reginald is nothing but a bastard!" the woman exclaimed. The people gasped at her language, but she stood firm. The nobleman curled his hands into fists and breathed heavily to prevent himself from saying something nastier than the woman's comment. "I don't want to marry," the woman continued. "I don't want any man telling me how I should live my life!" Cheers arose from the crowd. "Men are so…stupid! I think England would be a better place if women took charge."

"He arrested, charging you with breaking your promise of marrying him. How can you defend yourself against such a serious accusation?" Isabella questioned further.

"Not one iota of truth is in Reginald's allegation! My father arranged the marriage but called it off later on. I hate him. That is a good enough reason to reject his hand."

"Lady Isabella," Lord Reginald interrupted, "her father, Lord Thomas Bennet, an honorable man, betrothed his daughter to me for the unity of the two noble families of Gren and of Bennet. It gladdened me that both houses could merge into one, but Meg ceaselessly complained about me. She manipulated her father to break the engagement. Therefore, I demand that she be punished until she learned her lesson."

"Before I announce the verdict, I must consider both sides. I have to hear the story from the other perspective to see if the tale is more convincing than the other. After all, one of you has to be incorrect. Fairness is a quality that a good sheriff possesses. Meg, in _your_ words, what happened?"

"Everything was torture during our engagement," said Meg. She noticed that Reginald also shot deathly glares at her and she hesitated before she spoke further. "You would not believe what a violent, controlling man Reginald is. Every time I said something contrary to his opinions, he cursed me with the worse curses, insulted me with the worse insults, and threatened me with the worse threats, telling me I would only be safe if I obeyed his every whim. I daren't say what he said to me, because his words were so obscene that the devil would have to cover his ears. He shows no respect towards me, and how am I to wed a man like that? I'm a woman. And because I'm a woman, he can treat me the way _he_ wants to treat me. That is ludicrous.

"'I'd rather be a beggar than the wife of Lord Reginald.' Never for a moment did I regret saying that to him, because he deserved a piece of my mind. That rogue should have left me alone, but he beat me in his anger, threw me across a table with objects until my body was filled with scars and shards of glass, and threw me onto a bed, where, were it not for my father, who saved me, I would have lost my virtue. I am glad to be free once more. I am not incorrect, for I will show proof of his brutality." Meg was mortified as she unrolled the sleeves of her blue dress, revealing from shoulders to wrists dark purple spots. She held her head up to stop tears from falling. Her voice slowly broke as she concluded: "This was his doing, all of it. If this was an unfortunate accident, I would not have unrolled my sleeves for all to see. He was sent to court. And do you want to know what they did? They freed him, because I 'should have learned my place.' What do you call that? I call it injustice! And I can't do anything about it, because he was acquitted, so he can never be tried for the case ever again!"

A long pause ensued. The woman's story shocked the people. They knew Reginald was aggressive and controlling, but they hadn't expected him to reach such lengths as to assault a woman. What she underwent would certainly have been a recipe for the worst type of gossip and ridicule, so they did not blame her for concealing her injuries.

Isabella broke the silence. "A much stronger and more convincing story than his, that's for sure."

"So?" said Meg, her eyes bulging with hope. "Will you release me?"

"Lady Isabella," said Reginald, "she is lying."

"Have you any proof that she is untruthful?" Isabella asked.

"I have just told you! What more is there to say? She must learn her place."

"I don't want to hear any more of your absurd talking. You've no jurisdiction over her. Release her."

The two soldiers unbound her hands. "Thank you," replied Meg, breathing a sigh of relief and approaching Isabella. She was no longer a bird stuck in a cage.

"I could use someone like you," said Isabella, smiling that this trial went well. "Your spirit is like no other." She turned to the people and announced: "Our last regime was brutal and corrupt. In reparation of crimes committed against the people, my brother, Guy of Gisbourne, shall be executed here on Thursday, midday. Perhaps you all can see the type of sheriff that I am. England shall be liberated from the greed, the corruption, and the tyranny of Vaisey!"

The people cheered and applauded at her words, but their rejoicing was short-lived when a man, clapping his hands, came up the stairs with a smirk on his face. Judging from his choice of attire, he was a wealthy man, probably a lord of some sort. Isabella realized with horror who that man was.

"My beautiful wife," he said, kissing her passionately and then looking at the people. He bowed. "I am your new sheriff, Thornton, at your service. My wife here ruled in my absence. Now you have me to care for you. Rest assured you are in firm and capable hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I have some little catching up to do." Isabella paled at her husband's last words. They surely meant another moment of agony.

00000000000000

Meg followed Thornton and Isabella into the castle, where she found them in Isabella's bedchambers. She heard some objects falling to the ground and, most noticeably, Thornton's yelling.

"How could you?! You abandoned me, broke man's law and God's! I cared for you, provided for you."

"All you did was give me pain and misery," Isabella countered, frowning as terrible memories returned to her.

Meg tried to stop Thornton from hurting Isabella, but he turned and caught Meg by her wrists. Then he called for some guards. When some men entered the room, he threw Meg to them, where they tightly shackled her hands. She muttered something under her breath. It was something unpleasant, for one of the men who held her kicked her in the leg.

"Wait!" Meg said. "I know a place where you could get rich. A place with lots of gold."

Thornton approached her and placed her chin between two of his fingers. "If you're lying…" he began in a deep voice.

"No, I'm serious. Dead Man's Crossing. You'll find it there."

"Guards, take her to the dungeons." Meg gasped at his command. He turned to Isabella. "You're coming with me to find this gold. If she's lying, both you and she will die!"

"I will get you out of this," Isabella said to Meg as Thornton dragged her away.

00000000000000000000

"Let go of me!" Meg shrieked as the soldiers threw her into one of the cold, dark cells of Nottingham. "Ah! You'll pay for this, you bumbling brutes!"

"Maybe with your head," sneered one of the soldiers as he locked her cell. Meg scowled as he and his companion left the dungeons, laughing. With a grunt, Meg groped on the cell bars.

"Ugh! Men! If I had my way, they'd all be gone like a puff of smoke, and the world would be a happier place." She turned her head and saw a man next to her cell, resting on the ground. He was looking at her with a blank expression for some time. She immediately covered her arms with her dress-sleeves. She wondered how he could rest on the floor without complaining about its coldness and hardness. "What are you staring at?" she asked. Not receiving an answer, she shuffled towards the cell bars that separated her from the man and pressed further. "I know you. You're him, aren't you? Isabella's brother? She's a friend of mine."

Finally the man spoke. It was a deep and resentful voice. "Not that close, obviously."

She sensed an aura of darkness from the man, but that didn't' scare her. "Her nasty husband did this to me, clever," she barked.

"Thornton? Is he here?" Guy chuckled darkly, as if amused that Thornton was actually in Nottingham.

"She's terrified of him," she said in a voice that sounded like she was terrified of him, too.

"Well, she shouldn't have run off and left him now, should she?"

"You were always the 'bit pleased with yourself'. I saw you once: the man in black on his black horse. The big 'I am.' Now look at you: dirty, miserable, and small, and now you're going to be executed."

Guy had enough. He shot a venomous look at her. "By the look of it, you are not too far off," he retorted.

"I hope you go to Hell!" she countered as she proceeded to sit on the cold wet floor.

"I'm already there," Guy replied softly, sounding completely different from what he sounded like ten seconds ago. It was as if he was talking to himself.

Meg was uncomfortable in her position, like any enchained prisoner would be. She moved around like someone with sand in their clothes and tried removing her manacles. For five minutes she attempted to remove the restraints that squeezed her wrists. The man at first ignored the jingling sounds, but he soon lost his patience. He sat up, ran his fingers through his unkempt, long black hair, and sighed in frustration.

"Just leave it, will you?" His voice was tight and slightly raised, like he was forcing himself to stay calm and not yell at her.

"Well, they hurt!"

"That's why they do it. Deal with it."

Meg stopped fiddling with her chains. "I'm thirsty," she then said, licking her lips.

"Well, then, save your breath and stop whining!"

"Nasty piece of work, you are, aren't you? No wonder Isabella wants you dead. What did you do to her anyway?"

"Give me strength." Guy looked up. "It's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter." He then frowned at her and arched his eyebrows. He was seriously getting frustrated.

"Oh, come on. You're here. I'm here. What else are we going to do?" Meg looked at her hands.

As much as he hated admitting it, she was right. "I found her a husband. That's what I did. And for a good price, too."

"You sold her? Your own sister?" Meg looked at him with shock.

"It was her best chance in life. It's not my fault that she went and made a mess of it."

"Of course it is, all of it. You sold her to a monster!" she said, raising her voice to reprimand the man for condemning his sister to a life of misery.

"You stupid girl!" he said sharply. "You know nothing about it."

"I'm not 'stupid girl.' I'm Meg. And I'm still thirsty." She licked her lips again.

"That stone around your neck. Suck it. It'll make your mouth water."

Meg loathed taking orders from a man, but she realized that he was right. When she sucked on the stone on her necklace, it hydrated her. Maybe some men do have sense, she thought to herself. She calmed herself down and studied the man carefully to see what his thoughts were. By looking at him, she guessed that he was exasperated that Isabella had sent him to prison and ordered his execution. He deserved that punishment; it was to be his payment for his transgressions, yet Meg sensed that there was more than meets the eye. But what, possibly? She constantly heard of his cruel deeds during the Vaisey's cruel regime: murdering innocent people and oppressing the poor, to name a few. So his existence was nothing new to her. Yet she saw traces of sadness in the man, especially in his frown and most strikingly in his unblinking lake-blue eyes. She saw in them a twinkling sparkle, however dim. They were a rather pleasing sight, because she had heard that blue-eyed people tend to be some of the kindest and most selfless people. She mentally scoffed to herself. Guy was obviously an exception, if what people said about blue-eyes people was true. She was surprised that he didn't express more moroseness, because he was about to executed and taken into Hell, as she had so wished. What also made her curious was that his callous and menacing behavior towards her disappeared. Only that gloom remained.

"Are you scared?" Those words exuded from her mouth like blood from a fresh wound. She hadn't meant to ask, but something in her mind-or perhaps her heart-told her to.

"What of?" He sounded more irritated than angry.

"What of? Your date with the execution."

"Do I look scared?"

"Actually, no. Terrible, yeah. One out of ten for personal appearances, but not frightened. I'm almost impressed. It's as if you've got a clear conscience."

Her words increasing his curiosity, Guy moved closer to the end of his cell to be nearer Meg so he could hear what she had to say next. "Well, why shouldn't I have?"

"Because of all the awful things you've done in your life. I mean, no one actually seems sorry that you're on the way out, do they? Does that not make you sad?"

"I can't help what people think of me. What's done is done. And if I am to die, so be it." He ended that sentence with resignation and despair that there was nothing else he could do with his life.

"Is your life really that empty that you do not care whether you live or die?"

At that, Guy remained silent. Seeing that he was not in the mood to answer any more questions, Meg grabbed a piece of bread that was given to her. Her stomach turned and churned. The food was filled with maggots. Eww!" she shrieked, throwing the bread aside. She crossed her arms and whispered sharply to herself: "I'm starving."

Then, she looked at Guy and wondered what he was doing. He took her bread and removed as many maggots as he could from the bread. He gave it to her and said: "Here. Keep your strength up."

As she took the bread from him, the warmth of his touch grazed her fingers. She offered him a small smile. "There must be some goodness in you yet."

"You don't know me," said Guy. "Besides, I thought you hated men."

"I do," Meg replied, popping a piece of the food into her mouth and nodding in agreement. "I do." When she was not looking, Guy offered her a small smile himself.

Suddenly, the doors to the dungeon flung open. Guy and Meg felt their hearts skip a beat. A woman with two soldiers entered the miserable place, where the devil says goodnight. "Release her!" Isabella exclaimed. After the soldiers opened the door to Meg's cell, Isabella unlocked the fetters that encircled her wrists.

"Isabella?" Meg asked. "You're back, thank goodness!"

"You're free now. I'm not sure my brother will feel the same. Come on! Let's go." Isabella gently grabbed Meg's arm.

"Won't you release Guy, too?" At those words, Guy looked at Meg with pure incredulity. Did she actually say that? Or was he hearing things? Did she actually plead for his release? Or was he going crazy? He looked at her, expecting an explanation for her words.

"What? Are you mad? He's our enemy," Isabella chided.

"But-"

"You see? Do you see how they manipulate us? A few hours in a cell with a cold-hearted killer and even you lose your wits. That's the poison of men, Meg. None of them can be trusted. My brother will get exactly what he deserves. Now, come on!"

Meg opened her mouth in protest, but Isabella took her out of the cell before she could say anything else. Guy knew he was not going crazy. He heard it. Isabella heard it. The soldiers heard it. But he was a criminal. That stupid girl should know better, Guy thought to himself. He resumed to his brooding, which he had been doing long before Meg came into the picture.

A day had passed. Guy was in his own world, thinking his dark thoughts. However, his stomach could not stop nagging him. He regretted refusing the plates of food that servants offered him. Since they thought he would refuse again, they stopped coming to him. Now Guy hoped another servant would be so kind as to give him even a morsel of bread.

The doors opening caught Guy's attention. To his surprise, he saw Meg carrying a tray of food in her hands. He started speculating as to why she was there. It can't have been only for the victuals. The servants probably told the other servants to stop delivering him food.

She knelt before his prison cell and held out the platter.

"Thank you," Guy replied, "but no." In the blink of an eye, his appetite slowly receded.

"You must eat…for me. It's the least I can do," Meg pleaded, unwanted tears filling her eyes.

"You've done more than enough," he assured her.

"I've done nothing."

"No. You have."

"What have I done?" she asked in disbelief. Her voice was breaking, but she tried hard to keep it from worsening.

"You've made me think."

"About what?"

"About someone I used to know. She saw good where there was none. She made me a better man."

"What happened?" Meg's grip on the cell bars tightened.

"I destroyed her. I destroy everything." This time, Guy's voice was starting to break, but he forced himself to keep it levelheaded. "Go." Guy looked at her as she left, expecting this to be the last meeting he will ever have with her. It was Thursday midday, indeed.

00000000000000000000

The doors swung open. "Meg?" Guy asked, as Meg darted into the dungeons carrying a bunch of keys. "What are you doing?"

The woman unlocked his cell door and his shackles. "I can't let her kill you. I just can't."

"You'd do that for me?" Guy asked with as much gratitude as he could conjure. Meg grabbed his arm tightly and led him quickly out of the cell. Guy stopped, however, faced her, and gently stroked her cheek. "Thank you," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well, this is touching." Guy silently cursed to himself when he heard his sister's voice. She stood at the doorway with a couple of soldiers.

"Run!" Guy told Meg, but it was too late. The soldiers grabbed them. They struggled to free themselves, but to no avail. "She didn't know what she was doing!"

"Of course she did. How could you? I set you free, and this is how you repay me?" Isabella demanded.

"We're not the same. I try to do things out of love, but you're doing this out of hate!" Meg objected.

"How dare you? I suppose I should be grateful. Now I know that the only person I can trust is myself. I'm all alone now."

"You put yourself there, Isabella!"

"I could say the same for you. And if you lovebirds want to be together, fine, you shall."

 **Later that day**

Isabella stood on the stairs with her nobles as the townspeople gathered around a raised wooden platform. Two logs and baskets were situated on them. It was not long before the soldiers brought Guy and Meg, with bind hands, onto the dais. The people were booing at the two, especially at Guy.

"I'm scared," said Meg, looking at Guy for a word of reassurance.

For the first time, she sounded genuinely scared. What could he say to alleviate that fear? "When it comes, it'll be very quick." Meg said no more on the matter. Guy hope it somehow consoled her, but he doubted it.

When they stood on the dais, Isabella, with rage in her eyes, proclaimed: "As you all know from bitter experience, Guy of Gisbourne is an enemy to the people. He must pay the ultimate penalty. This woman tried to help him escape justice. Therefore she must share his fate. In the future, if anyone challenges my authority, they shall suffer the same punishment. Have the condemned any last words?"

Guy raised his head to look at his sister. Plea filled his eyes. "Very well, Isabella, you win," he said. "Kill me if you must, but not her. I'll do whatever you want, but do not take her life."

Isabella thought for a moment. Then: "Proceed with the execution!"

"She's just an innocent girl!" Guy shouted. Their heads were laid on the two wooden blocks. Meg whimpered as the soldiers brushed her brown curls away from the back of her neck.

"How he cares for her is moving," said Isabella. "Where are the axes? Chop, chop! I'm not waiting here all day."

Two soldiers held up their axes while the people turned their heads away. Guy and Meg closed their eyes, expecting at any moment to have decapitated heads. However, nothing touched their necks. They opened their eyes and saw two arrows piercing their executioners. They stumbled lifeless onto the floor. The people trembled and gasped.

"Robin Hood," said Isabella, enunciating every syllable of that name. "Get him!" Robin Hood and his gang brandished their weapons and fought with the soldiers. The townspeople screamed and struggled to seek refuge from the skirmish. Around that time, Thornton reappeared, so Isabella fled into the castle.

In the meantime, Guy cut his bonds with his dead executioner's ax. Then, he used it to cut Meg's bonds. She was exuberant when Guy carried her down the platform. The next thing to do was to escape the commotion Robin Hood and his friends caused.

A soldier wielding a halberd was running towards Guy, intending to stab him. He didn't notice the man until Meg cried out:

"Guy! No! Look out!" She shoved Guy aside when a soldier stabbed her in her side with the halberd. She flinched and tumbled onto the ground. At once Guy punched the solider unconscious.

He looked at Meg, panic filling his mind. "Are you all right?" He asked, even though it was evident that she wasn't. He carried her in his arms. "Come on. Place your hand over the wound. Can you do that? It may slow the bleeding." Meg was too much in agony to speak, but she nodded and did as he requested. Then, he left the courtyard.

Fortunately, no one significant noticed Guy's departure. Unfortunately, the life was departing from Meg. She could not speak. The only sound she made was soft cries of anguish. The sight of her in pain infuriated Guy. He did not go where to go. He lost track of time and direction. When he did return to his senses, it was nighttime, and he was still going on, wandering in the middle of Sherwood Forest. Finally, he decided to lay Meg down by a tree next to a river. It was deathly silent. Not even crickets sang their nocturnal tunes.

"We're just going to rest here," he said to her, laying her on his lap. "Shh." He wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her brown curls. She was writhing in pain, but seeing Guy somewhat relieved and calmed her.

"Kiss me…please" she said in a barely audible tone, but Guy heard her. He looked at her with disbelief. The woman who claimed to hate men wanted him to kiss her. But, nevertheless, he lightly kissed her on the lips. When he did so, she smiled despite her pain. "I always quite liked you."

She raised her hand to caress Guy's face, but it wasn't able to touch it in time. Her hand fell and Meg went lifeless. Guy immediately closed her eyes. His lip quivered and tears were ready to fall from his eyes. He buried his face on her shoulders, brought her up to him, and wept, rocking back and forth like an armchair.

He pressed his forehead against hers, which had become cold, and kissed her brow. He didn't know what else to do next, so he gently laid her on the ground. He caressed her stiff and cool face before he got up and walked away. He went deeper into Sherwood Forest, where he met Robin Hood and an old stranger, who claimed to know the true story of Guy's past, and how it shaped him into the man he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Rescued yet Lost

Meg gasped as she jerked up. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

She had been lying on a cotton cot in the middle of a forest, nowhere near the river. The river! Guy, who disappeared! She started breathing fast, like she was having an anxiety attack. She tried mollifying her panic, but nothing helped.

She looked down and touched her side. She touched her side. Although it was bandaged, it hurt like ten wasps stung her at the same time. She breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short-lived.

She looked at her surroundings and noticed a couple of tents scattered about and a few weapons lying nearby. A warm aroma permeated the air. Meg smiled as she sniffed it. She looked and saw a pot hanging over a freshly-burning fire. The smell of meat exuded from it.

Meg raised herself with a groan. It must have been a while since the executions where she was stabbed, so she wondered how she must have healed so quickly, since her pain wasn't as strong as she thought.

The contents in the pot tempted Meg to take a ladle and taste some of it, but she quickly stopped herself. It was at that moment that she heard a rustle through the woods. Meg was about to reach for a nearby weapon when a gentle hand grabbed her arm. She gasped and almost released a shriek until she saw the man. He was young, had blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes, and a small beard. Over his back was a large shield. He even smiled.

"Who are you?" Meg demanded.

"Much, at your service," the man replied, bowing. Meg raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Meg," she said slowly. "What am I doing here? I thought I was dying."

"My friends and I found you lying beside a tree by the river. At first glance, we thought you were dead, but one of our friends, Kate, noticed you weren't dead, but just lost a lot of blood. We wanted to help you."

"Oh." But why was she left in the forest, when the last thought she had had been of Guy holding her in his arms?

"Please," he gestured at the soup, "help yourself. I made it myself, added my special ingredients, the Much Touch." Meg hesitated. "It's not drugged or anything like that." The man chuckled. "I mean, do I look like some kidnapper?"

"Fine," Meg complied. She sat down with Much and ate with him the soup, which tasted delicious. The meat practically fell of the bone and the potatoes and carrots were as soft as freshly-baked bread. The herbs exploded in her mouth.

After they had finished eating, Much's other friends-Allan, Kate, and Little John-entered the camp. Much introduced Meg to them and they to her. They exchanged introductions and a couple of additional words. Kate explained how Meg had lost a lot of blood due to her deep stab wound. She required a stitch, but she was lucky to have been in a coma during that.

"Where's Guy?" Meg asked suddenly, when they all had run out of topics to talk about.

"Guy?" Much scoffed. "What would you have anything to do with him?"

"We escaped the executions together. There was this soldier about to stab him, but I…" her words trailed off. They knew the rest.

"We found him near the camp a couple of days ago," Allan replied, scratching his head. "He and Robin Hood are in York as we speak. Why, we don't know."

"When will he return?"

"We don't know."

"Then, why did he leave me in the middle of the forest?!" Meg burst. "Surely, he mustn't have thought I died and just left me there?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Meg placed her hands on both sides of her temples as she attempted to calm herself down. Allan approached her and placed her arms down.

"Hey, I know you've been through a lot," he said, "but you need to relax. Where do you live?"

"In the village of Wadslow," she replied. "My mother is the lady of the Manor."

"We'll take you there, you know, just to ease you're mother's mind. She must be worried sick about you."

Meg had completely forgotten about her mother. First, her father died in his sleep before she was accused and brought to Nottingham, and now her grieving mother probably had more to grieve about.

Meg agreed to their proposition. She followed them out of the forest for an hour. It was late morning when they reached the village, located on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest. A couple of houses and a chapel were neatly arranged in a row on one side. The other side had a piece of land dedicated to farming, a barn, and the farmer's abode. At the end was a small, two-story brick house, otherwise known as the Manor. The farmer tending to that small piece of land tilted his straw hat when he saw Meg and greeted her.

"Good morning, Meghan, although it isn't that good. Quite cold, isn't it?" His voice was raspy but energetic.

Meg nodded her head. "Good day, Benjamin, and yes, it is quite cold."

Upon seeing them at the entrance, a middle-aged, stout woman exited the Manor and approached them. Her gray hair was fashioned into two braids. She wore a magenta dress with sparkly golden linings at the edges of her sleeves and the bottom of her outfit. She extended her arms out for Meg, and she ran to the woman, hugging her.

"Meg!" the woman exclaimed, releasing the embrace. "I was worried sick when you disappeared for nearly a week. You know how I am like when my baby girl is out and about and not returning at the appointed time."

Meg explained to her mother what happened, which resulted in her gasping and saying a couple of curse words. "…But these people here saved me, so I owe them a lot for keeping me alive," Meg finished.

The woman turned towards the outlaws. "You are all deserving of my gratitude and respect. I am Lady Natalia." She pulled out of her pocket a bag. "Accept this money as a thank-you gift for saving my daughter. Give it to the poor. They need it more than I do."

Kate took the money. "Thank you, my lady. Rest assured the money will go for a good cause."

The outlaws said farewell to Meg and her mother and departed from the village. Natalia took her daughter by the arm and led her inside. She bade Meg to recline on her bed and cover herself with a blanket while she go prepare a hot cup of tea. As Natalia was in the kitchen, preparing the beverage, Meg went to her bedroom, laid down on her bed, and blanketed herself. When her head finally rested against the soft, feathery pillows, she started thinking.

"Guy, where are you, and why weren't you there for me?" she said, voicing her thoughts out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Toleration

Guy looked out the window in Nottingham Castle, resting his elbow against the dark stone wall, observing the lack of activity in the courtyard.

He slowly shook his head. After travelling in York with Robin Hood and escaping the noose, Guy thought that living amongst the outlaws was a foolish idea, so he decided to travel by road by himself. However, he was clueless of where he would go until, coincidence or not, he met his sister on the Great Road. She was walking by herself, yet Guy had to look around to see if soldiers were hiding in secret so they catch him off-guard.

" _Guy," his sister said, extending her hand out for him to shake, but Guy dismissed it. Isabella sighed and continued: "I have no intention of capturing you again. We all know how that turned out."_

" _Which resulted in Meg being dead by your hand!" Guy burst._

" _Anyway," said Isabella in a strained voice, controlling her rage she held for her brother, "I'm offering you a chance to be forgiven for what you did to me."_

" _Why would I want your forgiveness?" Guy retorted._

 _Here Isabella's eyes flashed. "Because you turned my life into a living hell!" she cried out. Then, she chuckled through some falling tears. She looked up. "Why am I even doing this, I don't know. Don't you want one less person vying to have your head? I mean, surely, your list of enemies is too long for the world to hold. Don't you wish to shorten that list?"_

" _One person as my ally is nothing," Guy countered gruffly._

" _So Meg was nothing?"_

 _Here Guy remained silent for about a minute. Then, he said: "What happened between us is gone. Yes, I want her alive, but I can't raise her from the dead."_

" _We are family, Guy. Didn't mother once say to us when we were little: 'If family stays together and stays true to each other, then their lives will be blissful?'"_

" _Yes," Guy admitted, looking down. It was a long time since Ghislaine said that to him and his sister._

" _How about you return and prove yourself that you can change? I promise no harm will befall you, either by my hand or anyone else's."_

" _And how do I know that I can trust you? You've lied to me before; you can do it again."_

" _Because I'm your sister. Just like you, I'm human, capable of making mistakes. But, unlike you, I want to make recompense for those mistakes. Think about it: both you and I can regain power and wealth."_

 _Guy studied Isabella's lake-blue eyes. He could tell whether someone was lying or not, judging by their eyes. Upon looking at his sister's eyes to see if she was deceiving him, he saw only candor in them. He always distrusted people, but something in him told him that it was all right to trust his sister._

" _No more of that vagabond's life," said Isabella, trying to make him feel better about his concurrence to her proposition, as he walked next to her back on the road to Nottingham Castle._

" _I'm playing a tricky game, but when have I not played a tricky game?" was all he could say._

 **Back to the present**

Save for the sun, which, although it was shining on the other side, offered the room some light through the window, the room was dark and gloomy, two things which agreed with Guy's character. He preferred the darkness when he brooded over some topic or matter.

He returned once more to his black leather wardrobe, including the gloves. He trimmed his hair in the former short fashion which he had. He swore to himself that he would never be so negligent about his appearances ever again. He could only imagine what his mother would say: _'If you dress like a clown, no one will take you seriously. But if you dress well, people will start thinking that you are responsible and trustworthy.'_

So far, Guy saw only good things during Isabella's regime. She lowered the taxes and gave the people more time to pay if they were found unable to pay immediately. She lessened the punishments for those who were found incapable to pay their taxes. Worst case scenario, a person had to spend a day in the cells. She only carried out death sentences if someone committed grievous crimes, such as murder or stealing something from a nobleman and refusing to compensate. Therefore, few hung from the gallows. Guy had to admit that she was better than Vaisey, yet he kept his guard up. Even someone like Isabella could snap at any moment like a tree branch during a strong windstorm.

Guy worked as one of Isabella's advisors. He was surprised that she conferred on him such a high role, but Guy was not complaining, despite working hard day and night to keep the castle and infantry in order. What shocked him even more was that Isabella sometimes turned to Guy on advice on certain issues like poverty or taxation. She seemed to have trusted him and his word. Her amiable treatment toward him was a breath of fresh air for him. He would choose working for his sister any day over working for Vaisey, who often abused him verbally and physically.

Guy woke himself up from his thoughts and guessed that it was time for him to return to work. He left the room and walked down the open corridor. It was quiet that day, with little activity happening.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, where Isabella stood with other nobles, Isabella greeted him with a small smile.

"Guy," she said, "I believe you knew Lord Thomas Bennet?"

Guy nodded. "Yes. He passed away about a month ago."

"Have you met his wife, the Lady Natalia?"

"No."

Isabella gestured to the woman, who was one of the nobles in the room. "Well, then I suppose it's time for a proper introduction."

Guy and the noblewoman exchanged handshakes and introductions.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sir Guy!" the woman exclaimed. "When I saw you enter the room, you looked strangely familiar. Reminded me of the man who came here on a black horse, cut out the tongues of two of my villagers, and almost sliced Benjamin's finger clean. All high and mighty, he was. Then, I realized he was you!"

Guy offered no smile at this. "Now, I remember, my Lady. I'm glad we meet again under more agreeable circumstances."

"Indeed. I hope you won't torment my villagers ever again. They are fed up with paying useless taxes and depriving themselves of the scraps of coin they barely manage to get."

"I have no intention of oppressing them any longer."

Lady Natalia raised an eyebrow. She chuckled. "Wonderful news! We should all celebrate this joyous occasion, the day where Sir Guy of Gisbourne has had a change of heart."

Guy sighed and turned to Isabella. "What is new today?"

"Lady Natalia will be able to provide some serious and important news."

Guy turned again to the noblewoman. He noticed how she moved away from Lord Reginald, who stood next to her. He also noted how she grimaced when she even looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably at her vicious gaze, similar to that of a hawk hovering over a caged mouse, finding a way to catch it.

Nevertheless, Lady Natalia said: "My daughter and I have been hearing from our villagers who travel to other towns that our former Sheriff, Vaisey, is still alive."

Guy blinked twice. "What?" he asked, his voice deepening. His hands curled into fists.

"And that he wants to take over Nottingham Castle."

"But that is senseless," Lord Reginald spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "I'm serious. Vaisey has neither got the money nor the means to take the Castle as his own."

"Lady Natalia," said Isabella, "if it won't discomfort you, tell us what else you heard from your villagers."

Natalia took a deep breath before replying. "My son is said to have joined him in that mission."

"Which is impossible," said Isabella, "considering that Lord Mason has died in the Holy Land."

"I mean, are we sure this is the same Lord Mason we're talking about?" Reginald asked.

"From what the villagers say, yes." Natalia tried to control her ragged breathing. "They even say that they saw him walking about. Their descriptions match. I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that this is so shocking. I don't know how my daughter will deal with this type of news. I can't even bear it that well."

"It's all right, Lady Natalia," Isabella said. "We all understand."

"How do we propose we deal with this situation?" A nobleman with dark hair and hazel eyes named Peregrine inquired.

"For now, keep our eyes and ears open for any more information," Isabella replied. "Rumors are rumors."

"If only that were true. I know my villagers aren't lying," Natalia said firmly. "They're honest and good people. They loved Mason."

"Forgive me for speaking so bluntly," said Peregrine, "but how is Mason joining Vaisey worsening the predicament?"

"Mason fought and trained in the Holy Land for many years," Natalia answered. "He learned a lot of things and has connections. His increased knowledge could benefit Vaisey in his rumored conquest for Nottingham. We have to defeat him if this is all true. Having him rule Nottingham again will destroy any sanity left in that town."

Guy wanted to mentally punch himself. At the mere of mention of the possibility of Vaisey being alive, the memories of being tortured by that man returned to him. He inhaled deeply to keep himself calm and composed.

"Thank you all for assembling together to talk about this serious piece of news," said Isabella. "You're all dismissed." She waved her hand as a gesture for the other nobles to exit the Great Hall. As Guy turned to leave the room, Isabella interrupted him, saying: "Guy, wait. I need to talk with you."

Guy turned to his sister, who was breathing slowly and steadily, weighing her next words. He stood in his place, crossing his arms and tapping one foot on the wooden floor.

"There has been bad blood between us," she began, pausing for a second after every word.

At Isabella's admittance of their feud, something in Guy caused him to say: "It has been too long, Isabella, but I'm sorry. I should have said it earlier, and I wanted to. Ever since I returned to the castle and you have been treating me like a brother than an enemy, I was planning on apologizing, but I couldn't find the right words."

Isabella gasped and her eyes widened. "You mean it?" her voice sounded like it was going to break, but she kept herself under control.

Guy nodded. Like her brother, Isabella had a habit to look into people's eyes to see if they were lying or not. She only saw honesty in her brother's eyes. For the first time in a long time, he was sincere in his words.

"Then you can explain as to why you condemned me to a life of misery with Thornton."

Guy nodded again. "We were cold and starving, Isabella. Nobody in France wanted us. We were left to wander the wilderness after mother and father died. We were exposed to wolves, frostbite, starvation, and that is only the surface of it all. When Thornton offered to take care of you, I had to accept his offer. I thought he was a decent man, who could provide for you and keep you safe."

Isabella took a step back at Guy wanting to explain his actions. This was unheard of. "Then, why did you threaten to send me back to him, when we reunited in the forest?" Isabella raised her voice. "That time, you knew of his abusive nature."

"Because I was angry and lost!" Guy exclaimed, turning around and slamming his fists on the large wooden table where maps and documents were scattered all over it. "So much has happened which broke me. I wasn't thinking straight. Now I know I would never place you near him. I'm glad he's dead."

"I think it is safe to say that we both destroyed each other," Isabella said in a softer voice, although it contained traces of darkness and bitterness. "I want to start anew, forget about the past, and get rid of the hatred and vendetta which separates us. Now I know, and I should have realized sooner, that we can't live like this. Mother and father would have wanted us to get along with each other."

"Why do you always have to mention our parents?" Guy said with clenched teeth. "Why is always what they would have wanted for us? They're dead. The fire incident already happened. They're not around to counsel us."

"Because we have to keep their memories alive. Guy, those memories are the only clay that's keeping our sanity together. We nearly lost everything and everyone we cherished. 'If family stays together and stays true to each other, then their lives will be blissful.'"

At that, Guy couldn't help but raise his head, look at his sister, and smile. "Mother said that," he said softly.

"Yes, yes, she did." Tears formed in Isabella's eyes.

"You really do miss her?"

Isabella nodded. "Don't you?" she whispered, fearing that if she spoke louder, she would burst into tears.

"Of course I miss her. I miss her and father," Guy replied, his deep voice starting to become filled with emotion. "You have no idea how much I want them to be alive. How much I want our lives to have been different. That we didn't have to endure what we endured. But because of everything that happened, we're broken and hurt, mentally, physically, and emotionally. If those events never occurred, maybe our lives would have been amazing. But, alas, we have to move on. We are incapable of travelling back in time and change those events. All we can do is cope with the tragedy and live our lives like, as you would say, mother and father would have wanted us to. You're absolutely right about what you said in the forest. We're both human and capable of making mistakes. But we can learn from those mistakes. And may I add that from them we can become wiser and better. You're right once more. Forget about the past, since it already happened, and there is nothing neither you nor I can do about it, only to accept it for what it was and to learn from it. Learn that our lives can still be bearable if we have the right approach to them."

Isabella reached into her dress pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped falling tears away. "I forgive you, Guy, and I hope you forgive for what I did to you."

Guy nodded. He was feeling this weird sensation in him, that he had this urge to be kind-hearted for once in a long time. Now he knew how Isabella felt, and he pitied her.

Isabella, as well, knew how her brother felt, and she pitied him as well.

Both brother and sister knew that they could release all doubts and start trusting each other completely.

"I'm actually lucky," said Isabella after a moment of silence, "because Meg is alive, safe and sound."

"What?" Guy's jaw dropped. "She can't be. I saw her die in my arms!"

"Hood's outlaws saved her and nursed her back to health. From what I heard from Lady Natalia, her mother, whom you just recently met, she lost a lot of blood, but is recovering."

Guy knew Lady Natalia's face was recognizable. "Where may I find her?"

"She's in Wadslow, her mother's village, last I heard. But, before you go to her-"Isabella pulled out her hand"-may we at least be on common ground that we forgive each other for the past, focus on the present, and work together in the future."

Guy hesitated before shaking hands with his sister, but soon he realized that he made a good choice. A small smile formed at the corners of Isabella's mouth.

"It's going to be difficult, rooting out the hatred and anger that we share for each other," said Guy, smiling as well, "but at least we tolerate each other at the moment."

"'Tolerable' is a good word to describe us."

 **When I said 'under major revision' I wasn't lying. I hope you enjoy it so far. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Foolish Fantasy

 **Warning: be cautious as you follow through this chapter. M-ish rated scene.**

The wind blew through Guy's jet-black hair as his horse swiftly galloped to Wadslow, the cold and damp air hanging in the air. It was a dreary and dull October afternoon. A thick gray sheet of cloud covered the entire sky like a blanket over a plain bed.

Guy, during the beginning of his work, visited the village on occasion, but mostly to purge the money from the poor peasant's pockets.

 **In the past**

" _Move it, peasants!" he bellowed, dismounting his horse. Two villagers, a man and a woman, were crouching in one corner, sniveling and groaning, as two soldiers cut out their tongues at Guy's command._

 _Noticing an elderly man cowering at the nobleman's immense height and menacing shadow, Guy stomped towards him. He almost chopped his finger off the other week, had it not been for his wife, who gave Guy a sack of their secret savings._

 _The old man stumbled and fell to the ground. Guy grabbed him by his shirt collar and shook him violently. A couple of coins fell from the peasant's pocket. Guy grabbed the money and placed them in a sack._

" _Pitiful amount!" he barked. "Next time, don't disappointment me with this meagerness. If you disobey my order, I swear to you, I will personally hang your wife and children, and you will watch as they swing from the gallows, and how the crows will feast upon their rotting corpses!"_

 _The man trembled and nodded, unable to form a coherent and satisfying answer to this gruesome threat. Guy released him and threw him onto the ground. The old man cried out in agonizing pain as he landed on a large and pointy stone. He clutched at his bleeding stomach as an elderly woman rushed to his aid, sobbing hysterically at her wounded husband. "Benjamin, oh, Benjamin!" she cried out in near despair._

 _At the doorstep of the Manor, a young woman with brown curls shook her mother's portly arm. "Mama! You must do something!"_

 _The woman looked at her daughter with eyes that spelled despair. "Meg, darling, what am I supposed to do?"_

" _You're the Lady of this village, for goodness' sake!"_

" _This man, although unknown by all of us, works for Vaisey. I daren't cross him, for that would mean crossing the Sheriff."_

" _You have tried convincing the Sheriff before. Maybe this time he will see reason."_

 _The woman chuckled. "Reason? That man will never see reason, and it looks like his henchman has delved too deep into barbarity to see any common sense."_

 _The young woman grimaced. "Men!" she exclaimed. "Stupid, crazy. Only caring about ruining everyone's lives!"_

" _Meg!" her mother whispered sharply. "You could get in trouble."_

" _I don't care. Hey, you!" Guy shot a look at the young woman with a look that could freeze the ocean. "Yeah, you! The buffoon in the black leather." She pointed a finger at him._

 _Guy approached the woman. She seemed to be a few years younger from him. He examined her with the same deathly look, but the woman did not cower like everyone else. Her green eyes stood fixed upon his ominous yet somewhat noble visage. She crossed her eyebrows in defiance._

" _You dare greet me with insults? Stupid girl." He chuckled darkly to himself._

 _The woman gasped and, in a fit of rage, picked up some damp dirt from the ground and threw it at Guy's face. He yelped as he sputtered mud from his mouth._

" _Be lucky I won't harm you today," he said, wiping his face with his gloved hand. He was unsure why he wanted to spare the girl. However, someone else was unlucky._

 _Guy grabbed the nearest person and starting beating the life out of him. Meg gasped as the man Guy was punching begged him to stop, but Guy would not have any of his pleas. Afterwards, he threw the man onto the ground and mounted his steed._

" _I will have all of your attention! Especially the stupid girl's! I will return next week with a sack, and I expect it to be filled with more money, not this scarcity you call taxes. Today was a great disappointment. You would do well to make sure that next week isn't." At that, he rode off._

 _Another young woman ran to the wounded man, helping him up and giving him a handkerchief to wipe his bloodied nose. Meg felt her mother grab her arm and take her aside._

" _What was that for?" she asked her daughter sternly._

 _Without hesitation, her daughter replied: "Just teaching the stupid man a lesson."_

 _0000000000000000000_

How could he forget about Meg? The woman whom he barely knew? Despite his ignorance about her, he couldn't help but feel something for her. He loathed being attracted to her, because he wanted to avoid the last time he tried courting a woman. She had been his world, even if he wasn't hers. Yes, he made mistakes, but he tried, and he could have convinced her. All he ever wanted was for her to love him, so his heart could have been cleansed, but any attempt to achieve that was performed in vain, as her heart belonged to another. How could he have ignored the trickery through her false kindness and interest in him? Love blinded him enough so he overlooked the reality of it all. How could he have been so stupid?!

Guy snuffed those memories out of his mind, at least for the moment. That chapter of his life was too dismal for him to re-read. Why was he thinking about it all now? He had to ride to the village.

Upon arriving at the small hamlet, Guy noticed that a few villagers walking around cowered before him. They only saw the cruel master who had no scruples about beating defenseless and innocent people up. A little boy hid behind his mother. Another woman bade her two-year old daughter who was just learning to run to stay inside their hut. Whispers spread amongst the gossipers gathered in a corner. Some of them had scars on their faces, nothing more, yet their disfigurement drastically changed their facial appearances.

Guy dismounted his steed before the small fountain situated in the middle. Little water squirted from it, yet it was sufficient enough for Guy's horse, who started drinking from it. Unbeknownst to Guy, a little girl, fascinated by the black horse with a mane and tail of the same color, approached it, so she could pet it and give it a carrot. Guy turned his back to see the girl feeding the horse with the vegetable. The child gasped upon seeing Guy. Although he did absolutely nothing but stand there, the girl paled at the sight of what she perceived to be a big monster with sharp fangs wielding a whip. Her lake-blue eyes widened as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Guy saw how her eyes were the same color as his. They were frightened.

The girl slowly backed up until her mother gently grabbed her arm and led her inside the house. Behind closed doors, one could hear the child crying out: "I saw him! He will hurt us all!"

Guy took a deep breath, took a package from the saddle, and turned his head towards the Manor. It was a two-story brick building with a thatched roof. Smoke travelled out of the chimney like a cobra standing up. Lady Natalia and another woman were watering some flowers in front of the house, chatting amongst themselves. The second woman was young with fiery ginger hair, round hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, and a big smile. She laughed as she listened to whatever Lady Natalia was talking about. She wore a simple tan dress with a brown frock and leather boots of the same color. The young woman noticed Guy approaching them first, so she nudged Natalia with her elbow to get her attention. Her eyes expanded for a second, but then they returned to normal. She remembered him giving her cousin a bloody nose, and she had to tend to his injury. Nevertheless, the woman smiled, but even a blind man could see that it was forced. Guy overlooked her reaction.

"Sir Guy!" Lady Natalia exclaimed, wiping her wet hands on her red dress. "It's an unexpected pleasure." She turned to the young woman. "This is Danielle, a family friend. Danielle, this is-"

"I know who he is, my Lady," the woman cut her off brusquely. She faced Guy and held out her hand, which Guy used to shake. Guy knew the handshake was also forced.

Natalia frowned at the unspoken animosity Danielle felt for Guy, so she decided to lighten the mood. "What brings Sir Guy all the way to my humble village? I mean, it is so small, it's barely recognized as an official village." She ended that sentence with a small chuckle. "Right, everyone?"

"He probably came to rob and beat us," Danielle muttered under her breath.

Natalia focused her attention on Guy and disregarded Danielle's comment. She laughed nervously. "I would like a response, Sir Guy. You're quiet as a mouse."

No one could tell whether Danielle's remark ignited Guy's wrath, but he was unhappy. However, that was all.

"My lady," he replied, bowing his head. "I was told that Meg is your daughter, and that she lives here. I wanted to see how she was doing. I hope you know what happened."

"Indeed. She is feeling wonderful. She just told me this morning she met you in prison and escaped with you. It was strange, because she seemed hesitant about telling me. Surprise she waited so long to tell me. I know about the kiss," she emphasized on the last word, grinning.

Guy sighed and looked up, knowing for sure that he was turning red. Danielle raised her hand to her mouth to conceal a giggle.

"Well, don't be ashamed! You thought she was dying and you wanted to fulfill her last request. Understandable." Natalia also tried refraining herself from giggling. Then, "But why you left her there, I'm unsure. I thought you'd be more of a gentleman if you brought her to the village or an infirmary."

"My lady, I barely knew who she was. And I was unable to think clearly," Guy responded.

"At least she's alive and well; that's all that matters. God kept her alive for a reason."

"May I see her now?"

"She's out riding." She saw the parcel in Guy's hand. "Would you like for me to give your gift to her when she does return?"

The fact that she knew it was a gift intended for Meg perplexed Guy. "I'd like to give it to her in person," he replied tersely. "Good day, my lady, Danielle. Until we meet again." He bowed his head, mounted his horse, and left the village.

When Guy rode away, Natalia still stood on the same spot, sighing contently to herself.

"He's a bit awkward, especially around women," she stated. "I've been observing."

"'Awkward' is such an understatement, my Lady," Danielle said bitterly.

"He's in love." At that, Danielle looked at Natalia like she had ten heads.

0000000000000000

As Guy was riding back, his conscience forced him to think about that day.

The people feared him with an unnatural fear. They fled before him like he had leprosy, and they had to shield themselves from the nasty disease. Was this how his brutality affected them? That was no way to gain their respect and loyalty, he finally realized, from sheer force. Of all times, why was he having moral qualms about what he did now?

Suddenly, he heard horse hooves from the direction in front of him. The rider seated on the beast was a young woman whose brown curls flew freely with the exhilarating speed. She wore a brown cape over her navy-blue dress.

Upon seeing the other ride, the woman pulled on the reins to stop the horse, and he whinnied in doing so. Her jaw dropped as she got off her steed. Guy followed suit.

"Meg?" he said.

"The man in black on his dark horse. The big 'I am'," Meg said, smiling, extending out her arms.

Guy ran to her and hugged her. The sight of her relieved him, and his happiness caused him to lift her slightly from the ground and twirl her around. Meg laughed as she wrapped her arms around Guy's neck, stroking his black hair.

When Guy stopped spinning her around and placed her on the ground, he rubbed her shoulders.

"Where were you?" Meg asked seriously.

"Meg, you have to understand," Guy tried to explain, "I didn't know what to do."

"Didn't know what to do?"

"If I had known you were Lady Natalia's daughter, I would have brought you to the village. I just returned from it. I thought I'd find you there, but your mother said you were out riding."

"I suppose you're right, Guy of Gisbourne. I shouldn't hold a grudge against you for leaving me defenseless in the forest." She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you died!"

"You could have checked my pulse and seen that I was still breathing. I suffered only blood loss."

"I checked your pulse and everything. I swear I felt nothing. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Meg was shocked. "A grave robber could have taken me!"

Guy was about to speak but stopped short when he realized that Meg was right. Who knew inhabited the woods?

"But, anyway, Robin Hood's outlaws saved me. They're thieves but thieves with honor, nonetheless." Guy wanted to say something else, and Meg knew that regret and sorrow filled his eyes, so she interrupted him: "It's fine, Guy. I forgive you. The past is in the past." There was no trace of resentment in her voice. In fact, she smiled gracefully.

She slowly took his hand and kissed his knuckles, although it was gloved. Guy jumped at this unexpected turn of events: first her absolution and then her kiss. A feeling of warmth surged through his body. He placed his hand over hers, allowing himself to smile.

"I want our friendship to grow into something more," he said quietly, embarrassed by a simple declaration. His hand proceeded to touch her cheek. Meg shivered at his touch, even though he wore a glove.

Then, he brought out the package and handed it to Meg. At Guy's request, Meg uncovered the wrapping paper and felt something cloth-like. She gasped as she pulled out a thick lavender-colored scarf with intricate golden details of flowers and vines. An olive green-colored thread edged the shawl.

"Guy!" she said, running her fingers through the flower patterns. "You didn't have to."

"Keep it. It suits you," Guy said, smiling. "The green goes with your eyes."

Meg shot her head up. "Thank you," she said, handing back the paper and wrapping the scarf around her neck. However, her hair got in the way, so Guy went to her aid. Placing his hands under her hair, he pulled it aside as she adjusted the scarf so it could fit.

Meg felt goosebumps at feeling Guy's touch again. When she was done, Guy released her hair.

"Will I see you again?" Meg inquired, reaching for his hand. Guy immediately accepted it.

Guy nodded. "I work in the castle now with Isabella."

"Isabella?"

"She and I have agreed to tolerate each other. We're working with a way to deal with Vaisey."

"I know. My brother is rumored to have joined him." Meg dropped her head.

Guy placed both hands on her cheeks to raise her head. Natalia finally told her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"We hate each other."

Guy gulped. What could he say to that?

Meg proceeded to go on her horse. "Anyway, I must return to my village. Thank you so much, Guy, for this meeting, this chance for us, and for the lovely scarf."

Guy nodded. As Meg bade her horse to ride away, Guy exclaimed: "I will visit you soon!"

"I'll protest if it is not so!"

00000000000000000

"Meg's here," Lady Natalia said to Danielle as she noticed the rider galloping into the village.

Meg got off her horse and placed it in a barn with other animals. She removed her cape and went to hug her mother.

"How was the ride, dear?" Natalia asked.

"Amazing, mama! It felt like freedom, riding through the woods without supervision."

"It's difficult to let go of my baby girl, but I know she will take care of herself." Meg smiled at her mother's statement.

"What a beautiful scarf you have there," Danielle interrupted, feeling the softness of the scarf's material.

Meg blushed. "Guy gave it to me."

"You saw him?" Natalia and Danielle said in unison.

Meg nodded. "When I was on my way here. He gave me a package."

"That scarf must have cost him a fortune," Natalia said. "He's a keeper."

"What? Mama!" Meg exclaimed, blushing.

"What? If he spent a considerable amount of his own money for you, that means he's interested in you. If he wasn't interested, why would he bother to buy you an expensive gift? My brain tells me he's committed."

Both Meg and Danielle laughed at this.

"If you don't believe me, Meg dear, just wait and see. He'll buy you more gifts, mark my words."

At that moment, they heard another sound of horse entering the village.

"We're getting famous!" Natalia exclaimed. Then, she recognized the rider and grimaced. "Reginald!" she hissed like a snake. "Where's the ax? I'll split his head open this time!"

Danielle placed her hand on her arm, giving her a stern look. Natalia somewhat calmed down.

In the meantime, Meg stood rooted to the ground. It was the second time that week that he came to see her. He never ever visited her after the acquittal, so it was surprising to see him come the third time during the week. His intentions for the visits were the same: to convince Meg to change her mind.

Meg rubbed her wrists while eyeing Reginald suspiciously. Every time he came, he always had something up his sleeves, whether it was dressing more elegantly than before or offering her money to at least consider his proposal. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to reminisce it, but it just happened.

 **In the past**

" _I would rather be a beggar than the wife of Lord Reginald."_

 _She wished he had only twisted her wrists. He threw her across a table filled with goblets and other objects, some of them being sharp and pointy. They scratched through her dress, implanting cuts on her collarbone. She hit the stone wall with a bang. Her head started turning, unaware which was left or right. Then, immediately, he went atop her and started beating her arms. One he landed a fist on her lungs, knocking the breath out of her. She couldn't scream for help due to her lack of breath. Then he lifted her and threw her onto the bed._

 _At that moment, the door flung open, and the man who entered the room cursed Reginald's name. That man was Lord Thomas: short, stout, with grey-hinted brown hair and olive-green eyes. He grabbed Reginald before he did anything to Meg and threw him across the table. He hit his head against the wall, which resulted in him being unconscious, but that didn't stop Lord Bennet from punching him ceaselessly._

 _As Meg sat up on the bed, her breath, however ragged, returned to her, and she started weeping. Lord Bennet, upon hearing his daughter's sobbing, ran to her and wrapped his chubby arms around her._

" _I'm so sorry, my child," he said in a choking voice while stroking her hair. He then noticed purple spots on her arms. "It's my fault that I suggested such a union between you two. I should have known about his true nature."_

 _Natalia entered the room, as well, blanching at the sight of her wounded daughter. She rushed to her child's aid and embraced her tightly. She was crying, too._

" _Meg," she blubbered, burying her face in her daughter's hair. "My baby girl."_

" _Our baby girl," Thomas said._

" _Mama and Daddy are here for you," Natalia stammered, kissing her cheek._

" _Please don't make me go through another engagement ever again!" Meg pleaded between loud sobs. "I know I am the only one after Mason's death, but I don't want to marry!"_

" _Shh," said Thomas, planting kisses on her face, "you are free to do whatever you want. You needn't marry."_

 _0000000_

Meg looked up to prevent tears from falling, and it worked. She could discuss with Reginald again.

"What's with the eyes, Meghan?" said Reginald, dismounting and placing her chin between his two fingers. He was dressed gaudily, wearing even a feathered hat. Natalia, with curled fists, was about to charge like an angry bull, but Reginald stopped her, halting her with his hand.

"I don't care what 'proposal' you may have in mind today," Meg said firmly, "but I never was interested in your empty promises. You can never win me back, especially after what happened."

"I was young and rash. I learned my lesson."

"It won't make up for what you did to me. You do realize that I will never even so much as consider you. Why do you even want me? We're of the lowest class of nobility."

"Must I reiterate myself? You come from a noble family. Through you would come power and wealth. Think about it: with our marriage comes the unity of the families of Gren and Bennet. I could give you everything; namely, the comforts of the world. We could be unstoppable."

" _You_ could be unstoppable," Meg corrected him, pointing a finger at him, releasing herself from his grip. "I would receive nothing. You'd treat me like dirt. I'd be the poor wife who'd have to obey your every whim. I don't want a life like that. So excuse me for having rejected you!"

Reginald grabbed her wrist tightly. Meg winced. "Watch what you're saying, woman. Don't argue with me. Don't make this worse for yourself." He paused. "Is there someone else you fancy?"

He also eyed her suspiciously while he held her wrist. Meg opened her mouth to reply, but she stopped herself.

Reginald groaned at her silence. "Lord Luke?"

"I courted him once. I have no feelings for that man."

"All right. Lord Peregrine?"

"Lord Peregrine rejected me for another woman. It was his fault. I do not like that man."

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne?"

At that, Meg became quiet. She felt awkward in her position. The silence that fell irritated her. She looked and shuffled around, but it did not help her predicament.

"So it is him!" Reginald cried out. "What could Guy possibly give you that I couldn't?"

"Release me and let me leave."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Let go!" Meg persisted. Reginald tightened the grasp on her wrist. He even grabbed her arm. Meg released a small cry of pain. "At first I hated him, and I insulted him, but I believe he cares for me, so I tried to be nicer to him. I realized that there was another side to him, a good side that is concealed."

"You fool!" Reginald laughed. "He is a monster. How do you explain that?"

"He's not a monster!" she hissed.

"Hah! You see, he has tricked you, so stop being so stubborn. Care to explain why you so 'valiantly' rescued him from the dungeons and even had the audacity to take the stab wound in his place at the executions?"

"I can see the desire to change who he was in his eyes it in his eyes. I want to give him a second chance."

"In this world, there is no such thing as 'second chances,' but go ahead, live in your foolish fantasy. I'll watch you. In time, you will realize that I am a better match than Guy."

Reginald released her and left. When he was out of sight, Natalia and Danielle went to see if Meg needed some comfort, but she only blew some strands of hair off her face and said to herself:

"I live in no foolish fantasy, you stupid man!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Keeping his word

"Wake up, Meg." Natalia shook her daughter's elbow as she lay sprawled on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. Meg muttered something, but it was too incoherent for Natalia to make out. She pinched her cheek, and Meg opened her eyes at that. Her hair covered half her face.

"What?" she grumbled, parting the hair from her face with her hand. If she had been younger, her father would have punished her for using that tone of voice with her mother. Luckily, Natalia was an easy-going woman and knew that her daughter had meant no disrespect.

"You must rise."

Meg grumbled once more before got up. After making her bed, she changed from her nightdress to a tan dress with brown sleeves. She reached for the scarf Guy gave her and wrapped it around her neck. Upon brushing her hair and putting on her signet rings, she went outside. It was a cloudy yet windless day. In fact, the still air was muggy. Meg looked up to see dark clouds looming over the area. She groaned. She always hated thunderstorms.

She was about to enter the barn when Guy of Gisbourne entered the village on his horse. Meg wanted to take a step back. She just saw him yesterday, and it seemed to her that he kept true to his promise that he would often visit her. She smiled at that thought.

His handsome face was stern, dark, and, Meg wanted to say, sad, until he dismounted his horse and smiled at her. At that moment, any negativity was washed away like rain on a muddied sidewalk. His hand held the horse's rein as he approached Meg. His other hand took Meg's, bringing it to his lips. Meg stiffened; she was unsure on how to react to this, so she smiled instead. Warmth travelled through her body and she felt warmer, despite the humid weather.

"I promised I'd visit you," Guy said, releasing her hand, "so here I am."

Natalia exited the Manor when he finished speaking.

"Sir Guy!" she exclaimed. "What an unexpected surprise!"

Guy lowered his head before her as a sign of respect. "My lady."

"I've implored you to not oppress my villagers any longer, as they've barely enough money as it is, and you have listened. This is the second time in which you have come here and left the peasants alone. Small steps, but it's better than nothing!"

Guy released a small laugh. Meg's eyes widened. She looked at her mother and then back at Guy. It was refreshing to see Guy in a different, lighter mood. Maybe the Bennet blood had some influence on him.

"So, what brings you here?" Natalia asked. "Going to escort her to the castle for me, because I have some work here that needs to be done?"

Guy blinked twice. "Uh…I hadn't thought…" he scratched his head.

"What?" Natalia gasped. She arched her eyebrows as she continued in a harsh tone: "What kind of gentleman who intends on courting my daughter implies that she should ride by herself? The woman always expects the man to do everything for her at the beginning of their relationship. My Thomas did that to me. And the flowers-let's not forget about the flowers."

Meg gave her mother a look that said 'what the heck are you doing?'

"Do be more of a gentleman, Sir Guy. You must earn her respect." Here her voice returned to normal.

Guy quickly caught on. "Of course. Meg, may I escort you to the castle?"

"Better!" Natalia commented.

Meg, blushing, nodded affirmatively. Guy, fearing that Natalia would chide him again, allowed Meg to mount the horse first before he went on. Then he saw the look of approval on Lady Bennet's face.

Guy stiffened when Meg wrapped her arms around his waist, but he quickly relaxed. With a click of his tongue, Guy hit the horse with his reins and rode away.

Although Meg couldn't see Guy's face, she could sense that he was embarrassed and ashamed. She rested her head on his back.

"That's my mother for you," she remarked. She lifted her head and peeked over Guy's arm to see his face. "People say I take after her, whether by appearance or way of thought."

"Do you think that's true?" Guy asked.

"I think so. I agree with her on anything and everything."

Guy nodded. _I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

00000000000

Isabella summoned all of the nobility to the Great Hall. By that time, Natalia and a few others arrived. Isabella's face grew grave as she rested her hands on the table, taking a deep breath. She was uncertain on how she would word the news she had received from some of her followers.

Guy stood close enough to Meg that their hands almost touched. However, with Natalia also standing next to Meg, Guy didn't want to risk another of her lectures. Who knew what she would say to that?

Reginald stood across from Meg, standing next to Isabella and some other nobles. Guy noted how Meg gave Reginald a cold glare. If looks could kill, Reginald would be dead where he stood. That man simply ignored her; however, from time to time he looked at her, his eyebrows arched and his eyes ablaze. Guy sensed a suspicious aura coming from the man. For some reason, he was glad he stood next to Meg. Maybe she could feel protected from whatever it was that Reginald had.

"I bear terrible news," said Isabella, getting everyone's attention. "Vaisey is marching for sure to Nottingham. Within three days he will arrive."

"My men and I have been scouting," said Lord Peregrine, "and the sheer amount of soldiers is uncanny."

"Did you see Mason?" Natalia interrupted, rubbing her hands together.

Peregrine nodded. "He was conversing with Vaisey, laughing with him, sharing drinks. They seem to be good friends."

"Do we know if Prince John funded the army?" Reginald asked.

"We don't know," Isabella replied. "Anyway, we must be ready."

"But we haven't the time nor the means to prepare ourselves," Guy protested. "This is all too unexpected."

"This is a surprise attack," Reginald put in.

"You don't say," Meg muttered under her breath. Reginald quietly scowled at Meg's remark.

Isabella continued, ignoring the two: "To the rulers of Locksley, Wadslow, Huntingon, and other lands, stay there and fortify them as best you can, because Vaisey plans to do something with them. The rest will stay with me, preparing weapons, soldiers, infirmaries, and rooms, in case the town inhabitants have to evacuate. You are all dismissed."

0000000000000

Guy was about to leave like everyone else when, at the corner of his eye, he spotted Reginald stopping Meg from leaving. He hid behind a wall and peeked out.

"Woman!" Reginald hissed, grabbing her arm. "We are all in danger, especially you and your mother. I can save you."

"How?" Meg grunted as she attempted to free herself from Reginald's strong grip.

"I have connections, connections that will help us escape Vaisey's wrath."

Meg lowered her voice to a whisper. "So you're working for him?"

"No! For the longest time, I worked for him well enough that he favors me like his own son. I can convince him to spare my family and I. Marry me, and you and your mother will escape impending death."

"How do you know that Vaisey will be merciful to you? How do you know that he still highly regards you?"

"Because you have my word for it."

"Your word." Meg scoffed. "I told you a thousand times that I distrust any word that falls from your mouth. Release me."

Reginald tightened the hold. "If you be quiet and obey, you'll be in no trouble."

"Lies!" Meg spat. "That's what they are: lies."

Reginald chuckled softly to himself, as if amused. Meg scowled at him when he turned away and left the room. She so wanted to say something unpleasant to him, but she knew that her Maker was watching her.

Thinking that the room was empty, she sat by the table, rested her elbows on the table, and buried her face in her hands. She released a quiet sniffle and then a loud sob.

At that moment, a pang of sorrow pierced Guy's heart. He had known her for such a short time, but during that time, he saw her as strong and determined. The only other time when she cried was when she visited him in the dungeons, begging him to eat.

He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her elbow. At that, Meg made a start and shrieked, jumping up like she saw a venomous snake in front of her:

"No, Reginald, stop!" But she stopped when it was only Guy who touched her elbow. She slumped back on the chair, hiding her face with her hands. Her dress-sleeve slid down, revealing purple spots from her wrists to her elbow. That completely convinced Guy that something was terribly off about Reginald.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down next to her and reaching for her hand, but Meg was obstinate in accepting his. She still concealed her face.

"Can't you see I'm distressed, or is your little brain incapable of comprehending this?" she snapped.

"Your wrists," he said, ignoring her last comment.

Meg shot her head up and gasped when he said that. Her face was a light shade of red, dotted with some tears. She immediately covered her arm with her sleeve and used that to wipe those tears away. "An accident, that's all." Guy raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, fell down my stairs when I was a child." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her quavering voice steady.

"I hate to admit it, but you're a terrible liar."

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business. And why should I trust you?" she barked, rubbing her arms. "For goodness' sake, Guy, why are you here?!"

Guy flinched at her loud voice, but he didn't move. "This is something worse than falling down stairs," he said in a soft voice. "I'm trying to help here."

"What can you possibly do to help?" Meg looked up for a while and then lowered them so she could see Guy's concerned sapphire blue eyes. He still had his hand extended out to her. Meg looked at it and back at him, wondering what in the world was he trying to do. He looked calm and patient, like he could wait all day for Meg to respond. It seemed unusual and unnatural for him to care for someone, because all he ever did was tyrannize England. However, he genuinely cared for someone, for _her_.

Although she had no clue why, Meg's hand trembled as she slowly reached for Guy's hand and held it. At once, she felt safe, like no one, not even Reginald, could hurt her. Her hold on his hand grew tighter, but it didn't seem to bother Guy. Actually, a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

Meg's lower lip started quivering, so she bit it to prevent herself from bursting into tears. She would not display her sudden breakdown in front of Guy, of all people.

Guy placed his other hand over Meg's, massaging it gently. Meg made a start when she noticed that he was not wearing a glove, so she felt his warmth rush through her like a wave. Something inside her told her that the man in black leather was trustworthy, and that it was okay to want him as a source of protection from the things which terrified her.

She followed her conscience, at least that's what she thought it was, and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead on his. He knew she wanted to say something, but a heavy weight was on her tongue, thus rendering her unable to speak. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her hand.

Meg opened her mouth to speak, but she still couldn't, so Guy did.

"I may help you with whatever it is you're scared of by protecting you. That way, you will have nothing to fear, for anyone who crosses me will regret it."

Meg smiled despite the stress attacking her. Those words, however few, made her able to loosen her tongue. She frowned as she began in a shaking voice:

"It was Reginald, that demon. My father arranged a marriage between him and me for the unity of the houses of Gren and Bennet. I despised that idea, because he was cruel to me. I told him off one day and he nearly beat the life out of me in his rage." Meg paused, taking a deep breath. She wanted to continue, but her fear was holding her back. Guy's hand, which was holding hers, reached for her face, caressing her cheek. Meg jerked at first, but soon she relaxed a bit. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Had it not been for my father, who saved me just in time, I would have lost my virtue." She paused again. With every caress of Guy's warm and surprisingly gentle hand, she felt less and less perturbed. "He won't stop till I marry him. That is why Thornton sent me to prison. Men!" she scoffed. Then, "Except for you, of course!"

Guy released a small chuckle. That lightened Meg's mood by a ton.

"Aren't you even feeling a tad uncomfortable that I made such a bold move, being so close to you?" she inquired while both of her hands were caressing his neck.

Normally, Guy would ignore the fact that someone he knew had been hurt. This time, for him, it was different. Her story only strengthened his resolve to help her in any way possible.

"I am feeling just fine, Meg," he replied lightheartedly. "I am concerned if _you_ feel comfortable."

Meg nodded. "Do you honesty care for me? I'm nobody!"

"You wanted to rescue me from certain death and, to top it off, you bore the stab wound I would have received had it not been for your bravery."

"I want this relationship to work out," she blurted out, "because it looks promising."

Guy nodded. His hand went to rub her bruised arm. "What Reginald did to you was beyond atrocious."

"It's done and gone. All I want now is to not relive that. Maybe you're not as bad as people say you are?"

"You don't know me."

"Then I want to! I've heard things about you, but I want to hear them come out of your own mouth."

"I am not at liberty to speak about myself. I have never really revealed anything about myself to anyone. You can't trust people nowadays."

"But do you trust me?"

Guy had not thought of that. "I suppose I do."

"I will not gossip, if that's what you're afraid of. I don't like people, and I trust few."

"What about me, then?"

"What about you?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You? You're not _that_ bad. And that's a lot coming from me!" Meg giggled at the last statement. Then, she changed the subject. "We must prepare ourselves for the siege, Guy. We have to have help. Maybe Robin Hood will help."

Guy sneered. "Hood," he spat, "is nothing but a stupid outlaw."

"But surely he would agree with fighting against his foe. We can convince him and his friends to join us in the fight against his army." At Guy's look of uncertainty, she added: "Whatever it is you have against Robin, put it aside for this one moment. One of these days, you will have to tell me about your feud between you and him." Meg stood up, Guy following suit. She was about to leave when she turned to him and hugged him. Guy wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead atop hers. "Thank you, Guy."

"What did I do?"

"You're too modest! For being there for me."

"I pray that we can have a future together."

Meg looked up at him and smiled. "Can you do me a favor?"

Guy looked down at her, at her glistening green eyes. "Anything."

Meg rested her head on his chest. "Protect me. I know I sound like a damsel in distress and, trust me, it's wounding my pride, but I can't help but feel safe with you around to keep me protected. From what will inevitably come. And especially from Reginald. He's hiding something. I can sense it. Not only that, I don't want him to hurt me again."

Guy caressed her hair. "You have my word."

 **Sorry for the delay. Every chapter will be updated slowly. Nevertheless, tell me what you think. I am planning to write it so so that Guy and Meg don't get fall in love with each other so soon, so I'm trying to create a relationship that starts out slow but it gradually ascends to something cute and fluffy. :) As usual, suggestions and tips are always welcome.**

 **Also, I forgot to add the 'usual disclaimers apply' at the beginning of my story. I own neither the show nor its characters nor anything related to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Fortification Upon Fortification

Guy, waving his hand, shouted orders to the villagers to Locksley.

He ordered them to chop down wood and form a wall that would encircle the villager's borders. He ordered his swordsmith to create steel swords, since steel was a strong alloy. However, since it was also heavy, and since the majority of the male villagers weren't experienced warriors, Guy devoted most of his time to training them. Training them to fight just days before the siege was a bad idea, for drilling the myriad of rules and exercises into their heads a few days before Vaisey's arrival would most likely make them forget what they learned. Nevertheless, Guy had to try his best, for he had no other choice. He was strict with the men, for they had to be strong and courageous enough to face Vaisey and his horde of men if they decided to raid the village. The likelihood of that happening was small, but Guy knew the former Sheriff. He dared not risk losing the village, its inhabitants, and his own life. It was better to be safe than sorry. Locksley was precious to him, so the responsibility of caring for it rested upon his shoulders. Oftentimes he punished the men for slowness whether by shouting at them, beating them, or whipping them. These castigations were severe, but Guy hoped this austere discipline would render them resilient. None of the men cowered or fled at their lord's harshness, for their consciences dictated that they must try their best to defend their families and homes, the two things which they cherished the most. From early afternoon to late in the evening they trained, barely stopping to rest. They, including Guy, were exhausted, sweaty, and frustrated.

In the mornings, Guy helped his servants prepare a space in the basement of Locksley Manor, which used to serve as a wine cellar, but now he turned it into an evacuation zone, where the women and children would reside in case of an invasion. The servants prepared beds, food, blankets, clothes, and medical supplies to care for any possible wounded.

The entire village was in an uproar, but they couldn't endanger their lives. Guy would not allow it.

0000000000

Guy placed one of his extra swords on a scabbard attached to his horse. Leading it by the reins, he exited the stables. His eyes squinted at the sun's strong rays. The heat did not contribute at all. Guy looked as if he had just taken a bath. It also didn't help that he wore a black shirt and pants of the same color, because dark clothing absorbed heat. However, Guy was used to his wardrobe and decided that, no matter what, he would continue wearing what he wore.

He pulled some strands of wet black hair which was cemented to his face aside.

"Hard time, eh?" a voice asked from behind. Guy turned to see a hooded man leaning against a house. He had a smirk on his face.

"Archer?" he asked with incredulity. The man still looked the same from when he saw him in York.

"My brother, how are you?"

"Are you still part of Hood's gang of outlaws?" Guy questioned curtly. He knew Archer spent time at the camp, and he still distrusted him.

"Yeah, and but what has this got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

"I've been hearing about this rumored siege," Archer said. "Some of the villages I've been visiting are in an uproar. I mean, should we even worry about them? We're not even sure if the former Sheriff will invade them."

"Better safe than sorry," Guy murmured, wiping sweat from his face with a towel he kept in his pocket.

"I'll be heading for Wadslow soon, to see if Lady Bennet requires some of my assistance. That village is tiny and most likely vulnerable to an attack."

Guy's ears perked at the mention of the village. "Please, do so," he said, his voice suddenly pleading. "I would help if I could, but duty tells me to stay here and fortify my land. There is a young woman there who must be protected at all costs. Her name is Meg. She's Lady Bennet's daughter."

Archer grinned. "Is she your sweetheart?"

Guy sighed. "Just, please, make sure she is safe! I promised her I would protect her, but I can't, not right now!"

Archer raised his hands and stepped back, as if defending himself. "There is no need to raise your voice. You have my word."

Guy took a deep breath. He had to control his anger, but he was notorious for his hot-temper.

At that moment, Guy's horse whinnied shrilly, like a cat being tortured alive, for two flaming arrows were flying towards it. The horse, sensing imminent danger, stood on its hind legs and proceeded to gallop away, which forced Guy to release the reins. The next thing Guy knew, the horse caught fire, much to its owner's dismay. The animal screamed as the flames spread throughout its mane and body.

"Archer!" Guy cried out. "Help the horse. Get some water!" He shouted the same orders to some of his villagers. They were unsure on how to act, since Guy threatened to punish them if they did something other than what Guy commanded them to do. Guy, now fuming with ire, punched some of the men.

"I said: DO IT!" he bellowed. They nodded and scampered to the well.

When Archer returned with two buckets of water, Guy removed his jacket and covered the horse with it, in hopes that it could somewhat quench the fire. Archer poured the water on the animal, but it was too late. The horse fell to the ground, dead, half-charred, and cooked, like a piece of steak.

Guy, aghast at what had occurred, turned to the villagers with buckets of water from the wall. At his merciless glare, they dropped the buckets, the water pooling around their feet. One had a bloody nose, while the other few had noticeable bruises on their faces. Guy's face was red not only from boiling rage but from sparks of fire that managed to touch his face. His breathing was slow and steady, controlling the fury that augmented inside of him. Guy stormed to the village, his brother following him.

"Everyone, gather up! My horse just got roasted. Whoever is responsible for this will pay dearly." His throat was sore from yelling so much, but he didn't care.

The villagers assembled together, looking at each other and murmuring amongst themselves as to who was the culprit. Guy grabbed an elderly man by the shirt collar and shook him violently.

"Was it you?" Guy asked. He released him and pointed a finger at a lady. "Or was it you? ANSWER ME, ANYONE! I am still a lord and deserve to be treated as such: with respect and honesty. If this was any of your doing, I will punish you and you will die!"

Archer stepped up to his brother. "I think they are all innocent, Guy."

Guy shot the same angry look at Archer. "What makes you so sure, brother?" he spat.

"Well, you aren't…the most benevolent of lords, let's just say. They wouldn't dare commit a crime against you. They know that if they did you something wrong, you'd punish them most cruelly."

At his brother's words, Guy relaxed a bit. He looked at his villagers, noticing the fear painted all over their faces, despite the sun.

Suddenly, Guy heard another male voice speak to him.

"Why so grumpy, Gisbourne?" Robin Hood stepped out of the woods nearby and stood amidst the crowd of people, who gasped and whispered 'He's here; Robin Hood is here.'

Guy blinked twice at the sight of his enemy. His grab on his sword hilt tightened, as if ready to stab his foe. Robin Hood held his bow in his hand. On his back was a quiver of arrows.

"Nice to see you again, Gisbourne," he said, trying hard to sound nonchalant, but there were traces of scorn in his voice. He noticed the horse carcass nearby. "Did I do this to you?" He burst out laughing. "I'm smart, you know, and clever. Just something I'd like to call 'revenge.'"

"You, of all people, should know that Vaisey is marching to destroy Nottingham and possibly the villages nearby, including mine. How dare you disrupt my work! My mine is restless as it is, and I didn't need your stunt to steer me away from my duties to the village. But now that I have you within my grasp, Hood," he said with derision, "I can finally capture you and punish you. It won't take long, for you a weakling."

"What am I doing? Being an outlaw? You wouldn't get me anyway, because you always failed at that."

Archer stepped forward, using his hands as a barrier between the two. "We don't want any more bickering between you guys, so stop and leave this behind."

"You planned this visit on purpose, so you could distract me while Robin would burn my horse!" Guy exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I had nothing to do with anything Robin planned. In fact, he was kind of dumb for making such a move. Now, both of you, leave this alone!"

Robin took a deep breath, brandished his sword, and shoved Archer to the ground. "If only it were that easy, brother."

At that, he and Guy started to fight. The people moved away from the scene, watching the spectacle. Swords clashed. And bitter words broke out between the two combatants.

"Curse you and your family, Hood! You were the reason why everyone hates me. I was almost hanged for a crime I didn't do. Why didn't you take the blame for the priest's injury? Because of you, I've been ceaselessly ridiculed like a clown."

"Careful what you say. Archer is also part of my family-and yours, for that matter. You wouldn't want to be cursing him, now, would you?"

"You rotten leech! I wish you were never born. Your father caused of my parents' demise. He was the reason why Isabella and I wandered the wilderness, lost, alone, and starving. He was the reason why she married Thornton. He was the reason why our lives turned out miserable."

"You killed the love of my life!" Robin countered, clenching his teeth as he recalled that dreadful day in the Holy Land, where he witnessed her violent demise. "You stabbed her and fled from your mistake, like the coward you are."

"I'm sorry!" Guy truly was remorseful of what he did. He wished he didn't, but he clearly remembered every single detail pertaining to her death.

"No amount of apologies you make will bring Marian back. I could kill that Meg sweetheart of yours, make you feel my pain."

How did he know? "She's not my sweetheart, but if you harm a hair on her head, I swear I will kill you."

Archer stepped in between Robin and Guy and they stopped fighting. "Can't you both hear what you're sounding like? Like two dumb drunkards, half-witted men. Settle this like sensible people with talking, not killing. Violence is never the solution to any problem."

"Get out the way, brother," said Robin. "This isn't your business."

"Of course it is! The past traumatized my two brothers, whom I care about very deeply. It is my duty as their brother to help them resolve things." When Guy and Robin refused to move, looking at each other with eyes that spelled death, Archer continued: "Then you leave me no choice." He reached into his pocket and threw some yellow powder on Guy and Robin. They dropped their swords as they crouched to the ground, writhing like worms and screaming like they were being tortured. "Mustard power! Ouch!"

Archer smiled, pleased with himself. A man looked at him like he was King Richard himself.

"Well, what are you gaping at?" Archer said, pretending to sound regal.

"You," the man said, pointing a finger at him, "just what on earth did you do that for? Who are you?"

"Archer is my name, and these two hooligans are my brothers. Half-brothers, to be precise. Met 'em in York." He stooped over Guy, whose red eyes were shedding tears from the mustard powder. "I'll go check on Meg. Sorry but then I'm not sorry. Haha!" At that, he scurried off.

 **In Wadslow**

The people were having such a good day, enjoying the weather and using their free time to chat with their fellow villagers until Natalia announced the news about the siege. Then, atmosphere suddenly changed from bright and happy to dark and depressing. However, unlike the villagers at Locksley, Natalia's villagers were calm about the situation. They worried about what may happen, but they proceeded to equip their village with necessary fortifications with composure. However, they had a difficult time trying to strengthen their defenses. Since Wadslow was a barely-recognizable village and Natalia a barely-recognizable noblewoman, she and her people received little aid from the higher nobility. Despite the things which Isabella supplied for them, they were still insufficient, and there were other fiefs which required the same amount of succor Wadslow needed.

Danielle was still wondering what in heaven's name happened. Everything changed so quickly. So many preparations, so little time. Her head was spinning, so she rested against the wall of the Manor, closing her eyes.

"Name's Archer," a male voice said, waking Danielle from her dozing off. A man also rested against the Manor's wall next to Danielle.

The woman yawned. "You're one of Hood's men. I've heard people say that Robin and Guy share a brother, and that brother is you. But they're just rumors."

"The rumors are true."

Danielle couldn't believe her ears. "I'm Danielle. You and Guy look alike. Got it from your mother or father?"

"Wouldn't know. I never met them. Died when I was a baby."

Danielle covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Should never have asked you that."

"No worries. I like to take the past as an example on how to live better for the future."

"Good idea, Archer. Funny name, you have."

"I have a birthmark on my stomach in the shape of an arrowhead. That's how I got my name."

"My second name is Tulip, believe it or not. When I was born, my mother noticed a tulip's head birthmark on the palm of my hand." She showed it to him.

"Hate to break it to you and your mother, but it looks more like a Lily-of-the-Valley."

"That's what my father said. That's why my third name is Lily. Just to be sure."

Archer chuckled quietly. Danielle could see the interest in his eyes.

"You're a nice lady. Wanna come sometime to York for a beer, that is, if you drink. I know a great spot there."

Danielle laughed. "You do realize I have to help the village?"

Archer nodded.

"And you do realize that I just met you?"

Archer nodded again.

"How do I know I can trust you, that you are not some vile fiend?"

Archer took her hand and kissed it, which caused Danielle to blush. "Because, Lady Danielle, I may be an imperfect man, but I would never do anything to unease you. You need a break from this hard work. How about tomorrow morning?"

Danielle smiled. "Then, Lord Archer, I'd be most delighted."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: An Adventure in York

In York, Archer leaned against the wall of a tavern, crossing his arms and bending his hooded head, so as to not attract any castle official. If the need arose, he had his sword and his bow and arrows readied. If an official did pass by, Archer looked away and whistled to himself. Luckily, no one significant noticed him.

The tall and majestic castle loomed over him. He felt as if the castle had eyes, observing his every move. He had no desire to rot in the dungeons again. That castle brought unpleasant memories of when he escaped prison with Robin and Guy, of when he lost his best friend, Hubert, the old prisoner who died there, and of when he was sentenced to hang after the Mayor caught him with his wife. He was fortunate to have escaped, and he made a mental note in his head to avoid getting captured once more.

A big smiled formed on his face when he saw a woman approach him. She wore a fine, orange dress with a brown cape. The wind made her red curls flow like reeds on a blustery day.

Archer looked left and right before he removed his hood. "Danielle!" he said. "I am glad you've come."

"Thank you," she replied. Then, in a whisper: "Aren't you wanted here? I've seen posters plastered on nearly every building here, offering a reward if someone 'captured Archer dead or alive.' You're taking a big risk, by the way."

"I know, but _The Wild Falcon_ offers the best food and beer in all of Nottinghamshire. To avoid this place just because I'm wanted is ludicrous. And, besides, it's not like I don't know how to fight. Being on the run has taught me many valuable skills in agility and fighting."

Danielle looked unsure about what to think about this man, but she followed him nonetheless into the tavern.

Roars of laughter seemed to have been trapped inside. People, mostly drunkards, sat on the benches with their large and dirty feet onto the tables, laughing voraciously and ceaselessly. Waitresses with half-closed eyes and sweaty faces served platters upon platters of food and drink to the people there. Many people there didn't even thank the maids for their arduous service, and didn't even so much as give them a coin for a tip. A couple of filthily-dressed young males gave Danielle some stares. Danielle's eyes widened and she looked at Archer, who held her hand.

They reached the end of the room, where there was a table with two chairs by a fireplace. Atop the burning hearth was a metal shield, which bore the engraving of a large eagle. When the two sat down, they faced each other.

"I arranged this spot in advance. People envy this particular area. Especially when it's winter," said Archer.

"Do you frequent this place? A regular?" Danielle asked.

"Yep. For ten years this has always been my eating spot."

"Everything is so dirty, the waitresses are treated like dirt, and some men had the nerve to look at me weirdly."

"You _are_ a very pretty lady, after all." Danielle gave a shocked look. "But I know what you mean!" he said as soon as possible. "They shouldn't look at you like that. I know _The Wild Falcon_ is unappealing when it comes to the interior but, for all its faults, it has fine cuisine. Do give me a chance, Danielle!"

"I am giving you a chance. If I hadn't, I would have run off at first sight."

A waitress came to their table and handed them two platters of food and two cups of golden beer. Archer nodded at his server and gave her a handle of gold coins. The woman smiled gratefully, placed them in her pocket, and left.

"How's the food?" Archer asked when they had commenced eating.

"It's really good," Danielle replied, after swallowing her food and taking a draught of the beer. "The beef is so tender and flavorful, and the beer is unlike any other beer I've drunk."

"Try the orange fruit on the side. It's not familiar in these areas, but they are known as 'mangos.'"

Danielle popped one piece of the fruit into her mouth. "I've never tried this before. It's sweet and juicy."

"Matches your dress, too."

Danielle looked down. "Yeah, it does. Didn't notice that before."

There was a long pause. "How are the preparations going for the siege?" asked Archer.

"Hectic," said Danielle. "I don't know what to say, except that all of Nottinghamshire is freaking out. I try not to show it, but I am on edge. I know worrying is unhealthy, but I can't help myself. I'm tired from all the working."

"I can help, you know?"

"How?"

"All my life I travelled. And travelling enabled me to earn experience. I know fighting techniques that we English people don't know about."

Suddenly Danielle's voice went down to a whisper: "I've heard rumors spread through the grapevine that Lord Mason Bennet came back from the dead, and that he is allied with Vaisey. I've heard people refer to him as 'a secret weapon, something worse than the infamous black powder.'"

"Really?"

"There were barely any details, so they say. Only mentions that he is alive and well."

"Hmm. Strange. I've heard about this Mason. If my memory serves me well, he used to fight for King Richard in the Holy Land, and he was stationed in a town called Imuiz."

"He's Lady Natalia's son, the brother of Meg."

"Meg! Yes, I've heard of her. I came to the village to see if she was all right. Then, I saw you and I was immediately captivated!"

Danielle smiled. "Are you trying to woo me?"

"Maybe I am," Archer responded with a grin. He placed his napkin on the table. "Well, we better keep our eyes and ears open for anything out-of-place. Since we already finished our meal, which you have enjoyed, may I suggest giving you a tour of York?"

"I would be delighted."

The two got up and left the tavern. Outside, clouds covered the sky like a blanket over a bed. The town bustled with activity. Noble people and townspeople, rich and poor, kingly-looking and beggar-looking filled the streets. Merchants advertised their goods on their stalls, shouting about a 'one-in-a-lifetime deal' or 'jewelry from faraway lands.'

As Archer and Danielle walked through the crowded streets, Archer explained to Danielle a little history about the town. Each shop, it seemed, had a history behind it. Danielle listened with attention and fascination to Archer's tales.

Suddenly a loud, gruff, male voice repeatedly called Archer's name. Archer turned around and noticed with dismay that the man was a castle official, a man who arrested Archer before.

"Danielle, grab my hand!" he cried out. She quickly reached for it and, afterwards, ran with him. Danielle's other hand held onto her long dress, because she frequently tripped, which frustrated caused Archer, because it was slowing them down. Behind them soldiers chased them, not only cursing Archer, but accusing Danielle of aiding a transgressor of law.

The townspeople about them gasped and had no clue as to why the soldiers were going on a wild goose race to catch one of the nimblest runners in all of York.

They reached the border house and without any second thoughts jumped over the long wooden pole that separated the entry to the town from the entry into Sherwood Forest. The man guarding the outpost said "hey!" but they ignored him. They delved deeper and deeper into the forest until they were out of sight from the soldiers. Then, when they were sure that they were far away from the soldiers, they stopped to take a breather. They had their hands on their knees.

"Whew!" said Danielle. "That was an adventure."

"I should have paid attention to where we were going," Archer wheezed. "Now, because of my recklessness, we're lost."

"Hey, don't worry," said Danielle. "Your recklessness and spirit of adventure is why I like you."

Archer smiled, but he insisted that they go further to find a decent place to make camp for the night. Therefore, they walked a couple of miles. At that time, it was evening. They gathered firewood and made a fire together. They were not hungry, so Danielle curled up next to the warmth and fell asleep. Archer stood against a nearby tree, being on the lookout for any soldiers coming after them.

When Danielle woke up the next day, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Archer was nowhere to be seen.

"Archer? Archer! Where are you?" The last words reverberated through the woods. She wrapped her cape about her and breathed on her hands. Although the fire was crackling slightly, it was cold. "Archer, please! I can't be alone on my own! What if there are wolves?!"

Danielle noticed that Archer left behind his sword, so she reached for it and placed it by her side. Every small sound alarmed her, so she held up the sword, in case she had to defend herself.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. In jumped Archer with a squirrel in his hand.

"Don't you ever leave me alone like that!" Danielle snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, had to get us some breakfast," said Archer, sitting down next to her. She shivered. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I mean no," she replied quickly, wiping tears off her eyes.

"We know that's not true. It's all right. I won't laugh."

"I was afraid. I hate being alone in a forest. You never know what kind of critter might creep up on you. I don't know how to fight."

"And yet here you are, wielding my sword."

"If the need arose, I would have to have done something. It's no big deal now. You probably think of me as a damsel in distress."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Here I am, needing a man like you to defend me in case a wolf or a bear attacks me. I'd be considered 'weak' in the eyes of many, especially men. I am considered weak because I'm a woman."

"Needing help doesn't make you weak. Everybody needs help at some point, even us men. Sometimes people are too prideful to admit that they need help in something. And fear is a natural feeling. It comes to everybody, even the bravest of kings."

Danielle smiled. In the meantime, Archer gutted the squirrel he caught and roasted it over the fire, which he had intensified. After they ate the meat and drank water from two canteens which Archer had with him, they sat by the fire, gazing intensely at the dancing flames. Since it was early in the morning, it was chilly. The dew dotted the damp, brown ground. High above, beyond the trees, it was entirely cloudy. Danielle wished that the sun would come out and warm everything.

She shivered again, her breathing forming small clouds in the cold, wet air. She jumped when she saw Archer putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" said Danielle teasingly. "I know you like me, but this" looking at his arm "is a bit of a stretch."

"Are you going to push it away?"

"Well, no. You're trying to be courteous, and I appreciate that." Danielle rested her head on his shoulder. Archer smiled, thinking to himself that he was on the right track. They didn't say a word to each other. They didn't need to. Actions spoke louder than words that moment.

After fifteen minutes, however, shouts from afar broke the silence. Archer immediately stood up and grabbed his arrows and sword. He left to seethe source of the sounds. Then, he ran back to the camp with terror written all over his face.

"Danielle!" he said breathlessly. "We have to leave. York soldiers. They spotted me. Leave the fire behind. There is no time to lose."

Archer took her hand. They ran as swiftly as rabbits through the bushes and the hedges and the logs that littered the area. To their dismay, it started to drizzle. It wasn't much, but at that moment, they were getting slower. Archer suggested that they climb a tree. At first, Danielle looked at him like he had two heads, but she soon realized that it was the best option so far. She spotted a large tree with many branches. She climbed up, grasping onto the branches. Finally, she stood atop a thick branch high enough so the soldiers won't notice her. The leaves fortunately were big and wide enough to conceal her. Archer followed her, but he climbed the tree like it was his hobby. Swiftly and easily.

"We have to be quiet," he whispered. "Don't want them to hear us."

Below them were ten armored men with swords in their hands. "Where is that rogue?" one asked. "When we have him in our grasp, the Mayor will be pleased."

"What about that girl he was running with?"

"Could be a spy or something. We'll get her as well."

"This has been the scoundrel's last chase. He's surrounded. Yes, Archer!" a soldier looked up at the tree. The other men looked in the same direction. "We know you and your girlfriend are up there. Come down. From what I've heard, hanging doesn't cause that much pain." At that, all the man burst into cruel laughter.

Archer gave a scream and jumped on of the men's backs. Danielle gave a cry of dismay when she heard their bones crack. Archer fought with the other men with his own sword. He knocked out four and killed four. The two remaining came from behind him, with their swords raised, ready to stab.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danielle screamed as she jumped on the men. They groaned as they felt the weight of her body on them. Archer used that opportunity to kick them in the faces, where they blacked out. He took Danielle's hand and pulled her up.

"What is wrong with you? You should have stayed up there. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't. Besides, if you could jump off, then I could too."

"You win. Let's go!" The more they journeyed, the more Archer started recognizing the area. During that time, Archer plucked up the courage to tell Danielle everything he knew about himself, including how he ended up in prison and as a convict in the first place. He thought Danielle should know, since their relationship showed great signs of promise.

To his surprise, Archer found himself saying to Danielle: "Danielle, I really like you. How about you join me? We could be outlaws together. You don't have to break laws or anything. We could run together. I know it sounds crazy. You'll probably say no, because I break bones for a living, so to speak."

"Whatever gave you that impression? I was skeptical at first, but you're okay for now. As to the joining the outlaws thing, I am a bit iffy on that."

"Think it over. Take your time. I'll even wait a hundred years if that mean you finally deciding to say yes."

"You're too kind, Archer!" Danielle exclaimed, clasping his hand and holding it tightly. Then, suddenly, Danielle gasped and released a scream which pierced Archer's ear. He looked where Danielle was looking. They were standing at the borders of the forest, with the view of a burning village in front of them. Smoke rose from the houses. People were screaming and running for their lives as a pack of soldiers were torching and destroying the houses. The sounds of cows mooing in terror and pigs shrieking uncontrollably were mixed in with the sounds of fire crackling, people crying out, and soldiers swearing. Some tried to fight back, but the warriors quickly cut them down.

"It's Wadslow!" Danielle exclaimed between sobs. "Vaisey's attacking early. Lady Natalia and Meg are in there! Oh, we shouldn't have gone to York. But what could we have done?!"

"Meg!" Archer whispered to himself, remembering his promise to Guy.

"And the people!"

"We must inform Sheriff Isabella, if she hasn't received the news."

"We must help them!"

"No! That is a foolish move. We can't do much now. We have to notify Isabella. You said it yourself: what could we have done?"

Danielle sobbed even more as Archer led her out of the forest and toward a secret road he knew which led to Nottingham.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Risen from the Dead

Guy pushed through the crowd of villagers, running toward the entrance of the wooden barricade which encircled the village. Guy hoped that whatever fortifications he provided for Locksley would be sufficient against the imminent army most likely marching to him. He warned his men of the likelihood of the invaders destroying their homes and families, constantly reminding them that they must fight for those two things which they valued above all else. Perhaps, he thought, his words, though he doubted were uplifting, would prompt the men to put aside their fears and cause them to stand up and resist to the very best of their abilities whatever Vaisey may have in store for them.

He stopped abruptly, dust circling all around him, where he saw smoke ascending into the air. He was horrorstricken to see that the smoke originated from a certain small village.

Wadslow.

His heart was lodged in his throat at the possibility of one of his biggest fears coming true. Nevertheless he concealed that fear, because he had to show his men that he was unafraid of the inevitable. Vaisey had always been a fickle man. He constantly changed his mind about anything. Now he decided to attack sooner rather than later _,_ where his opponents would be less prepared than on the proposed day of battle.

Guy was beckoning for his horse when he heard two distinct female voices.

"Sir Guy!"

"Guy!"

Guy released a sigh of relief. He yelled at his men to open the entrance. Meg, who had her arm over her mother's shoulder, burst into the village. Natalia was shouting at her daughter about slowing down, because she was limping. Ash covered them from head to toe. They were coughing profusely, as if food was wedged in their throats, and they were trying to get it out. Tears filled their red eyes, flowing freely down their filthy faces.

Guy hastened to their aid. He went next to Natalia and placed his arm over her shoulder, so both he and Meg could support her heavy weight. They led her inside the Manor, where they delicately put her on a chair.

Natalia pushed the two aside. "Oh, I'm not a flower!" she roared. "If I managed to survive the attack on my village, then I'm more than a damn flower!"

Guy was taken aback at her language. He turned to Meg, whose face was crestfallen.

"He has begun." It wasn't a question.

"Neither he nor Mason was there when the attack happened, so they're probably marching to Nottingham now or here," Natalia added, wiping her face with her dress sleeve, despite the fact that it was soiled. "It's only a matter of time."

"Both of you must stay in the basement of the Manor with the women and children," Guy said, breathing heavily and wiping sweat off his forehead. "I will not endanger your lives."

Natalia nodded in agreement, but Meg's eyebrows rose in disagreement. "Why can't I fight?"

Guy sighed. "Meg, I just said that your safety-"

"Is it because I'm a woman?" she interrupted. She placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know: just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't fight. Get rid of that mindset of yours about women."

"I never said anything of the sort. How dare you falsely accuse me like that!" Guy exclaimed in a burst of rage. Then, he realized his error and softened his voice. "Please, I want no objections."

"Yeah, Meg, be nice to the poor guy," her mother said. "He'd been arduously working all week to fortify Locklsey. I don't blame him for being frustrated and frazzled. Be considerate of him.

Meg said nothing else. She turned to her mother, grabbed her arm, and led her into cellar with the women and children. Guy sensed indignation coming from Meg and, to be honest, he couldn't blame her. Her home had just been destroyed.

He hurried outside where the men equipped themselves with armor and weapons. Guy brandished his own sword, waiting for the unavoidable army and the bloodshed that would follow.

000000000000

Neither Vaisey nor Mason appeared.

The leader of the enemy horde demanded that Guy be brought into the castle, along with any other persons of interest. Guy refused. The leader laughed and showed him just how many soldiers he had in his army. The amount could have been great enough for anyone to surrender, but Guy wasn't that 'anyone.' He adamantly refused, firmly rooting his feet into the ground, despite the leader's promises that he and his horde of men would not mar a stone of Locksley.

"...You are greatly wanted in the castle," the man explained, his silver helmet glistening in the noonday sun. The visor covered his face, so Guy could not see what he looked like, though he did tell by the sound of the man's voice that he was fairly young, as he sounded lively. He wore a silver mail over his normal clothes, tightened by a black leather belt around his waist. "I did not come here to pillage and burn your lands."

"Then, why do you have an army behind you?" Guy demanded.

"It was intended to frighten you and persuade you to follow me into Nottingham Castle, but I see it does not. Such a stubborn man you are, Guy of Gisbourne. Vaisey was right when he warned me of your obstinacy. Maybe this will soften your pigheadedness."

He waved his hand to four soldiers who stood hiding behind the Manor. They held Natalia and Meg, whose mouths were gagged and whose hands were bound behind their backs by rough, thick rope. Guy guessed they must have barged into the Manor through the back door to capture the ladies. However, two thoughts appeared in his mind: how did they break in through the thickly-barricaded doors so quietly, and how did they know the two were hiding in the basement?

The leader made a gesture which the soldiers clearly understood, as they held their swords at the two women's throats. Their screams were nothing more than muffles. Their eyes portrayed pure terror as their lives were hanging by a thread.

"My men are subtle and clever in terms of breaking in and kidnapping," the leader said to Guy, "since I trained them myself."

The two women's' eyes widened with more terror than before. Only Natalia shed tears, though Meg was close to crying.

"I overheard them saying they were going to this village when they escaped their own," said the leader, "so I followed them here, and I thought to myself that the Manor would be the place they would most likely escape to. You must face a conundrum, Sir Guy: come with me or they die."

Guy looked at the two women and realized how scared they were. He turned to the leader and reluctantly nodded in agreement. At least Meg and her mother would be safe for now, and his lands would be left unscathed, if what the man said was true.

When Guy dropped his sword, two more soldiers came and grabbed his arms. At the leader's word, he, his army, and the soldiers who held the captives, left the village.

The absence of fighting rendered Guy's painstaking week of training utterly useless.

000000000

The journey on foot to the Castle was harsh, as the soldiers were rough on their captives, not permitting them a moment's rest when they were tired and hitting them when they slowed down. Yet, when they reached the Castle and entered the Great Hall, they stopped. The room was surrounded by soldiers. Isabella and Reginald were there, along with the other members of nobility. In the middle was someone Guy wished was a figure of his imagination.

"Well, if it isn't Gisbourne," Vaisey said, smiling sadistically. His appearances in countenance and attire did not change a bit.

"You," Guy spat. "I thought I killed you and threw you off the wall's parapet."

"Oh, well, miracles happen, I suppose," said Vaisey nonchalantly. "Ya-di-ya-di-ya. You think you are so great, thinking that you killed me, thus purging yourself of the disease. Well, the disease hasn't quite gone away now, has it? A clue? No."

"Prince John sent you here, am I right?" Guy asked.

"I'll tell you my reasons very soon," Vaisey replied. Then he laid his eyes on Natalia and faked a surprised laugh. "Lady Bennet!"

One of Natalia's soldiers removed her gag. "Vaisey!" Natalia exclaimed, feigning astonishment at Vaisey's resurrection. She extended her arms out to the man, but he ignored the gesture. "I thought we were friends. I want no more of this oppression."

Vaisey smiled menacingly. The fire in his eyes seemed to have been growing with every passing second. "'Oppression' is not the word I'd use, but rather justice. You all must pay."

"The same ol' excuses. Say something new for a change. I've heard those words a million times. I'm getting rather sick and tired of them," said Natalia, grinning. Meg looked at her mother and knew where this was going.

"My men will burn Nottingham Castle if everyone one of you here does not recognize my authority and submit to it."

"You're so cowardly as to not do the job yourself? Hah! I've expected better from you," Natalia ended her sentence with a laugh.

"Are you challenging me?"

"To a duel? No. I can't fight. I am rather challenging you to a duel with words."

"You're wasting my time."

"Am I? Well, you're wasting my time."

Vaisey's face reddened as he rested his hand on his sword hilt. He grimaced.

The other man walked into the middle of the room where Vaisey stood and faced Guy, Meg, and Natalia. He removed his helmet, revealing a young, suntanned, and handsome face. His amber eyes were filled with something fiery, as if he was seeking vengeance on someone. His hair was dark brown, curly and tousled.

Natalia's worse suspicions had just been confirmed. Her shrill scream pierced nearly everyone's ears. "Mason has risen from the dead!" She paled and fainted, falling on the soldiers who held her and crushing them with her heavy weight.

Mason spoke as if his mother wasn't even in the room.

"Oh, it's good to be back."


End file.
